Innocent When You Dream
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Gwuncan rewrite of Total Drama Action. Sequel to "Can't Help Falling In Love". Gwen's POV.
1. Monster Cash

**A GWUNCAN rewrite of Total Drama Action which I'm glad GWENT dies down.**

* * *

Just as I stepped off the bus after Harold, I realized that Heather was in my way. "Step off!" she glared at me.

"You step off!" I glared back before we growled at each other like dogs. It won't last until something pushed us out of nowhere. When I bumped into Harold, he accidentally bumped to Leshawna and stumbled in the ground.

"Ow!" he groaned in pain. "Sorry, Leshawna."

"No harm done." she said, calmly. Then the bus drove off, leaving us behind. Luckily, I was okay during that time.

"Where is everybody?" Heather complained.

"Uh...maybe we got into the wrong stop?" I asked.

"That broken down bus only had one stop." Justin explains while Heather brushed herself off.

"I'm hanging around here!" she snapped.

"You're going to give up the chance at a million big ones?" Leshawna asked. "That's a lot of hair weaves."

The Queen Bee was abot to retort until she remembers that she's bald, "Guess I can stay for a bit."

"Until I get to share my prize money with Pasty." Duncan declared as he snaked his arms around me for a hug. I giggled as he said this, much to Trent's dismay.

* * *

After Chris showed up on the tram, we all started to get in. "Dude, it's about time." Duncan said as he grabbed his bag thingy and walked off. I was walking next to him while grabbing my suitcases.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked, smiling.

Duncan smirked back, "Sure."

"Hop on, everyone." Chris said, "Come on, people. Sheesh. We have gotten all day. This car is waiting for an hour." That is until the tram drove off which I am sitting next to Duncan who was wrapping his arm around me. Trent, on the other hand, was forced to sit next to Harold.

"This is going to be a long bumpy ride." I said in boredom.

"You're telling me." Duncan was bored also, "I feel like I'm falling asleep."

I shook my head and giggle, "Oh, Duncan, there's no time for sleeping."

"Maybe I will." he said flirtiously.

* * *

During this long trip, we heard a loud roar out of nowhere as we all started to cover our ears. "Come on, dudes," Duncan snapped before letting out a smirk, "He's getting our chains." I smiled at what he said. Chris begins to pull on the brakes, much to our shocks of horror. Duncan hugged me in fear as I looked on, patting his head to calm him down. Once that was over, we suddeny realized that the tram stops in front of this black wire thingy. We gathered around in confusion. I get the feeling that there's gonna be a first challenge for this.

* * *

While running on the beach, Duncan and I were running together until we stopped in our tracks. "How are we supposed to find the trailers anyway?" I asked.

"Follow the good looking people." Justin exclaimed while running pass us.

"Yeah!" Beth agreed, running after him, "Follow Justin." I hope that will work. Is Justin the genius around here? Just as Duncan and I are about to run after Justin and Beth, we snapped our heads towards Geoff and Bridgette who are sitting under the umbrella, making out.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

"Uh, I don't think this is the kind of action Chris had in mind." Duncan said to the camera.

* * *

Duncan and I are running somewhere in this different background along with Trent. "This challenge isn't so bad." I stated, "What, no explosions? No burning buildings? No bears?" I smiled lovingly at Duncan.

"Maybe it's not in the budget." Trent said, trying his best to be nice to me and Duncan. Then a set building explodes along with another one burns down to reveal an angry bear that chased after us.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" we started to scream and run away. Meanwhile, Chris and Chef are watching the monitors.

"I thought the bear was tranquilized and returned to its handler." Chris chuckled.

"Had one day left on its contract." Chef declared.

"Nice!"

* * *

Duncan and I are on the beach until we saw the monster's tail trying to attack us. We got out of the way and run to the left side, passing Justin who was confused.

* * *

That night, while everyone else are sleeping in our trailers (seperate in gender), I decided to walk outside for fresh air. It's a good thing Owen had won the challenge which means he can have all the food he wants. When I closed the door quietly without waking the girls up, I can noticed Duncan is already there, sitting on the bench in front of the boys' trailer. He was carving something out of wood while using a sharp 'tool'. For my surprise, he was making a wooded head that looks just like me. I feel like I had tears for joy.

"Wow," I said as I approaching him, "Is that really me?"

"Yeah. I made just for you as part of your gift." Duncan said before handing the wooded head to me.

"Oh, it's beautiful." I said, looking at it. "I don't know what to say. That is the most romantic gift that I had ever seen." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem, sweetheart."

"Anyway," I smiled sweetly at him, "Good night."

"Sleep well, Pasty."

We gave each other a good night kiss on the lips and walked back to the trailers, separately When I entered the girls' trailer after closing the door quietly, I walked over to the bunk bed where Bridgette and I shared and climbed on the top bottom, falling asleep with my wooded head gift in my arms.

* * *

**End chapter**


	2. Alien Resurreggtion

"Keep the line moving, love birds." Duncan glared at Geoff and Bridgette who are making out before walking back in line. All of us contestants are lined up with trays in our hands as Chef begins serving food.

"Ugh, when are they going to stop kissing?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Don't know." Duncan shrugged. "I swear that I'm gonna puke." I nodded in agreement.

"More crisps and bacon for me." DJ said as Chef served the food on DJ's tray. "Keep them coming, Chef." The black man growled in annoyance, causing DJ's face faded away with a frown. Then it was Duncan's turn after DJ walks away.

"Forgot how hungry I got last year eating on Chris' break schedule." Duncan stated while Chef placed the yellow stuff on Duncan's tray.

"I know," I said, "Got to the point that kill for Chef's disgusting food." After Duncan walks off, I approached Chef and said politely, "No offense, Chef."

"None taken." He plopped the yellow food on the ground, making me feel shock but continue walking anyway.

"You can have my burnt toast, Big Mouth." Duncan suggested, causing me to smile.

"Judging by that gut, I thought you be all over extra carves."

This made Duncan chuckled at my comment, "Nice."

We exchanged our smiles until Trent approached us, "You can have my toast, Gwen."

I guess I have no choice but to smile politely towards Trent without being harsh. "Thanks but I can't take enemy toast."

"Enemies?" Trent asked in shock, "We're not enemies."

"In this game, we're all enemies." Duncan declared.

"Yeah, true." Trent said, feeling disappointed.

"How if you have your money's being given up?" Duncan asked, walking away with a smirk, followed by me and a very angry Trent.

* * *

"Welcome to Day Two of Total...Drama...Action!" Chris announced as we all seated by two tables. I was sitting across from Duncan as we stared at each other's eyes flirtiously while Trent was still scowling at us.

"Are you gonna do that every time?" Duncan glared at Chris along with me and everyone else.

"Yes...yes I will." the sadist replied.

* * *

"Sorry, losers." Duncan said, "No one knows aliens the way I do. The more scare the better."

"I'm gonna blend up these no good aliens." I imitated in a deep voice, "And have them for breakfast." Then I flashed a smile at Duncan.

"Dude, Alien Chunks is my favorite movie at all time." he said, smiling back.

"Me too. I had seen 27 times." Looks like both me and Duncan love movies about aliens.

"53."

"You'll be tough to beat." I said, raising my eyebrow, "But I have my lucky charm."

* * *

"I like that movie when the aliens take over the government." Trent said, entering the conversation. "Take me to your leader."

Duncan laughed, "Aw, dude, you are so going down."

Trent was shocked, "It was a good movie, right, Gwen**(A/N: There is no romantic music in this one)**?"

"Uh..." I said, trailing off before I let out a sigh, "Okay, this is kinda awkward."

* * *

During the science fiction challenge, we all wanted to know where that sucking noise come from. "Chris!" Leshawna shouted, "Can you-"

"I can't hear anything." Chris said from the monitor.

"It must be Chef." Duncan said before glancing at me, "You wanna run? Wanna kick some alien butt?"

I flashed a smile, "Let's kick some alien butt." Trent was clearing this throat, trying to get my attention. I rolled my eyes in annoyance before faking a smile towards him. "Trent, any thoughts?"

"Yeah..." Trent said, "Let's kick some alien butt."

* * *

Beth found out that it was Geoff and Bridgette who are still kissing. "It's just Bridgette and Geoff!" she called out as we all approached the scene.

"Ah, nice." Duncan said, rolling his eyes, "Don't you two ever get sick of sucking face?" Geoff and Bridgette ignored Duncan's comment as the two continue making out.

"I'm thinking that's a no." Owen said.

"Enough messing around." I said, "We got an alien to capture!"

* * *

I looked at my GPS carefully as I glanced at Trent "Good thing we're all line up in a row, huh?"

"Ready for Chef to take us off one at the time?" Trent asked.

"We got to work on our stradagizing."

"Amen to that." Duncan agreed until a loud noise came out of nowhere with the word 'Danger'.

* * *

"The boiler room goes in east here." I said to Duncan.

"Alien eggs are always in the boiler room."

"Uh...yeah." Trent said, "Totally. East it is." He and DJ ran off, leaving me and Duncan behind.

"Why are you being nice to Trent?" Duncan asked me.

"Because he always like to join in, I guess." I shrugged, "But it's a good thing, I did a fake smile at him."

Duncan smirked, "Nice." We both kissed lightly until Geoff and Bridgette walks in.

"Aw, great." I groaned.

"Where do you think you're going?" Duncan asked, annoyed.

"With you." Bridgette replied, "To the boiler room."

"Sorry," Duncan said, "But the lovebirds are on their own." Geoff and Bridgette gasped in horror.

"And besides," I said, rolling my eyes, "When will be the time if you two need to stop kissing?"

* * *

Trent, DJ, Duncan and I are at the boiler room. "Wow," Trent said referring to the eggs. "They look so real."

"Woo hoo, it was! Yeah!" DJ cheered.

"Not so fast, Big Guy," Duncan said, "We still need to get the eggs back to homebase." A buzzing is heard as Duncan checks on the GPS.

"Quick, lower me down." I said to Trent. I was hanging upside down to get one of eggs. When I caught one, it broke easily. "Ugh! Plastic box?" I grabbed another one which I noticed that it is not broken. Much later, DJ, Duncan, Trent and I got the eggs in our hands but suddenly, the door opened, revealing Chef, much to our horror.

DJ yelped as he accidentally broke one and falls to the ground with his knees. while Trent, Duncan and I run off with Chef chasing after us. "Save yourselves." DJ said as the door closes.

The three of us are exiting the scene with eggs in our hands until Chris shouted in the megaphone, "Capture the million. The military will be here to protect you now. Unfortunately, we can't let you leave with alien eggs."

"But we're supposed to take the aliens! That's what you said!" Trent protested.

"Right, again." Chris said, chuckling as he drops some military slimb bombs on them.

"Incoming!" Duncan shouted as we all started to take cover as the slimb bombs begins to land on the ground and exploded like the atomic bomb.

Chris chuckled after he rolls down the helicopter window, "That I don't have to clean it up." When Trent and I come out of our hiding place, I felt a shock of horror which I saw Duncan being covered in slime.

"Duncan!" I ran towards my punk lover who got up from his feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, frowning, "Does this mean I'm out?"

I flashed a smile, "Too bad. So sad. More money for me."

Duncan laughs it off, "Now for the count." Trent felt disappointed at this.

* * *

"Oh no, our alien eggs!" I panicked as we glanced over to see the eggs were about to fall for a few seconds. Duncan smiled and said, "I'm on it!"

"No, I'm on it!" Trent said, running off.

Duncan felt angry and run after him saying, "Back off, Elvis! It's my job to do this!"

I looked down at my neck to see that my necklace is missing, "My necklace is gone."

Trent and Duncan stopped in their tracks and turned to see my necklace almost falling to the sewer. They are about to go after all but glanced over to the egg which is at the piece of wood on top of Chef who was about to get up.

"Crap! What do we do?" Duncan asked.

Trent looked back and forth in a panic while biting his nails. Then he spoke up quickly. "You get the necklace! I'll get the egg!"

"I'm on it!" Duncan said as he and Trent ran in seperate direction as I watched the whole ran over to the sewerage and grabbed the necklace quickly while Trent grabs the egg just in time. "Got it, Pasty!" Duncan said in truimph, making me smile at him. "Well, personally I don't take the wind." Duncan smirked as he walks over to me. "Here's your necklace."

"Thanks, Duncan." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "But here, I want you to have it. It suits you." I gave the necklace to Duncan and puts it around his neck. Trent rolls his eyes in annoyance and slammed the alien egg on the ground while Chris parachutes down below us.

"You three gave a valuable effort," Chris said, "but you're still losers." He let out a chuckle. Trent glanced over to the two remaining eggs on the ground and ran after it.

"Not so fast, Chris." Trent said, "Looks like my good luck charm can work already." Chris was shocked at this while Duncan and I glared at him. This cannot be happening. "I'll see you guys later." He ran off. Chef was about to grab him but missed.

* * *

"We have our two winners!" Chris said as we were at the trailers. It was actually me and Trent which I felt bad for Duncan who walks away with a scowl. "Only two winners. The rest of you really stink. As our winners, Gwen and Trent now will be able to pick teams which means they will be competing each other this season."

I let out a smirk, "Sounds good to me."

"Dude, no!" Trent cried while Chris laughed.

"Bet you don't see that coming." Chris said, "After we vote off two members in the most thrilling Guilded Chris Award Ceremony yet." The others gasped. "Yes, you heard me. I said two. Unlike the twos today, must be Tuesday." Awkward silence is heard where crickets are chirping. "Yeah, I don't pay the right to write this show."

* * *

After Geoff and Bridgette are eliminated, Chris and the other contestants are heading off the trailers while I decided to check up on Duncan. "I'm sorry about this." I said, going on the front to sit next to him, "I know you're upset about me and Trent. It's only because he caught the two eggs before you do which I am angry because of him. I'm sooooo sorry!"

"It's okay, Gwen." he said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "Apologize accepted."

I began to smile, "Does that mean we're still together."

"Yes, we are." Duncan said as we both shared a kiss. I'm glad that Duncan forgived me for this. Maybe someday, he will kick Trent's butt for me.

* * *

**End chapter**


	3. Riot On Set

"Okay, let's get this blood bath started. We're doing it school yard style." Chris announced to all of us. It was morning time and we are outside after Chris told us to get out of our trailers for another challenge which is actually the film set one. "Boy, girl, boy, girl. Ladies first. Since we have no ladies here...Gwen."

"Hmm, let's see." I said, tapping my chin with a smile, "I think I choose Duncan."

Trent gasped as he glared at me while Duncan smirked.

* * *

While Duncan and I both shared a kiss lightly, Trent let out an evil grin and announced, "I choose the beautiful Lindsay!"

"Yay!" the dumb blonde cheered happily.

Duncan chuckled, "The beautiful Lindsay? Are you seriously going to pick her? I mean, look at her, she looks so cheerful."

"That's because I want her to be on my team." Trent declared while I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Because I like to keep things cool." I stated before picking another person to join me and Duncan, "I pick Leshawna."

"The girls are back in town." Leshawna said as we both high fived.

"Oh, you know what would be so great?" Lindsay said to Trent, "If you picked Tyler."

"Tyler's not in the game anymore." he pointed out.

"Seriously?" Lindsay asked while Trent slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Bummer!"

He removed his hand and said, "I choose Justin."

While this goes on, I glared at Trent and said, "Oh, pick all the good looking contestants. That'll get you far." Leshawna and Duncan glared at me. "Uh...no offense, guys."

"None taken." Duncan said, changing his face into his trademark smirk.

"It will in showbiz." Trent said while I growled at him. This means, I really hate that guy to death.

* * *

When I run up after Trent with a camera equiment, I felt like I started to lost balance. I tried to keep my balance to place my foot on the ground then all the sudden, Duncan grabbed me around my waist as he began saving my life.

"Thanks, Duncan," I smiled at my boyfriend.

"No problem, sweetheart, always here to help you in case of emergency."

I began to giggle as we both smiled at each other, romantically.

Trent stopped in his tracks and glared at us, "Why don't you two make out in the cave?"

"Oh, shut up, Trent," I said, glaring back, "You're such a bastard."

"Yeah," Duncan agreed, "A bastard who won't mind his own business."

Trent growled in anger as he ran off but tripped. Then Lindsay showed up and began to help him.

"Bet you can beat that." Trent smirked as he and Lindsay ran off.

Duncan and I glared at him until we glanced over to see Heather pushed her way up with a cart but rolls away.

"People," she said to us, "this is crazy in affision. I say we organized relay style and pass the equipment up."

"If you say it, we're not doing it." I said as Duncan and I walked away.

"But it was a good idea!"

* * *

"Hey, best friends, how do you like that?" Trent called down to me and Duncan, "Are you gonna cry together in punk wannabes because your team is going down?"

This caused me and my team gasped in shock except Duncan who glared at Trent.

"Uh, not cool." Duncan said, flatly, "Not cool at all."

"Oh, don't worry," I said, turning my face into anger, "we're going to take Trent and his team down." I smirked at DJ who looked worried.

"Ah, no," he said, "Don't be expect me to...what if the trailer slips and rolls back down impossibly hurt some what? What then? I can handle being responsible for that."

Duncan and I exchanged our smiles.

* * *

"'Big Lucky Parnejro.'" I said, reading the paper along with Heather and Leshawna.

"A tough guy." Heather added.

The three of us glanced over at Duncan who was carving something with a knife.

"What?" he asked.

"You had got to play the gangster," I said, stepping forward.

"Don't typecast me," he protested, "I don't even know how to act."

"You want Harold to do it?" Heather suggested. "He's as tough as butter."

"Don't expect DJ to be the tough guy." Chef said, glancing at DJ, "That's for sure."

The Brickhouse felt like he's going to cry, "How can you say that?"

Chef rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Come on," I encouraged Duncan, "This is a role you are born to play. You just had to be you. Pleeeeease?" I looked at him while doing the sad puppy dog look.

"Oh, all right," Duncan said, snatching the envelope and paper away from my hands.

This made me happy. I was glad he had to do the part on set.

* * *

Duncan was having difficulty preparing to do the challenge. "One, I can't memorize this much. And two, these lines are way out of left field."

"Just say what is written and quit being such a prima donna!" Heather pointed out.

"We all have a job to do." Leshawna added.

"So you just stand there and look pretty, okay, Pretty boy?" Heather pokes Duncan in the arm.

"Don't call me pretty!" he said, glaring at the bald Queen Bee, "The last guy who called me pretty ended up looking a lot less pretty. Get it?" He crumbled up the paper.

Chris was watching behind the set as he began to chuckle quietly, "Friction between the crew and talent. I love it! It's like a real film set."

"You are not pretty, okay, Duncan?" I said, smiling, "You're hot, okay? You look hot, sexy, stud-like!"

"That's better." Duncan said, "I like that idea."

"Thanks." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

While the rest of my team began to celebrate their victory at the trailer, Duncan and I were outside together.

"You did great, Duncan." I said, smiling at him, "I knew you can do it."

"My performance made me realize some stuff." he said, "Like I've loved, lost but what I miss most is my sweet little goat, Gwen."

"Mm, Baaaah." I said before letting out a giggle. "Aw, Duncan, you're making me blush."

"You totally are," he said, reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek, "My sweet Pasty."

"Duncan..." I smiled while rubbing my face against his hand. "You're just being so silly."

"Sorry, can't help it."

I began to giggle again as we both pressed our lips together for a kiss before cuddling each other's arms while the rest of the team begins to partied at the trailer.

* * *

**End chapter**


	4. Beach Blanket Bogus

During breakfast at the Craft and Services Tent, Trent discovered that Duncan had pranked him by unscrewing the tops off both the salt and pepper shakers, causing all of their contents to pour onto his eggs.

"Sorry about the morning of salt." Duncan said after he stopped laughing. "I don't know what happened but it spilled all over by accident.

"Ha ha, good one, Duncan." I said while sitting across from him and next to Heather, "Now that's what I call pranking."

"Hey, how can I say," He grabbed my hand lovingly, "I'm a total prankster."

I began to giggle as we stared at each other, flirtiously.

It won't last until Trent spoke up while glaring at Duncan, "Really mature. Don't you know it's bad luck to spill salt?" He grabbed some of the salt from his food and tossed it over his shoulder which sprays on Heather's face, making her scream. "Not a little pepper will fit." He grabbed the pepper and begin to shake it but it lands on his food, completely shock before tossing some to Heather which make her sneeze uncontrollably and temporarily blinded by running away, screaming.

Duncan laughed as he walks over to Trent's table. "You still gonna finish those eggs, bro?" He takes an egg off Trent's plate and ate it.

"Are you nuts?" the Musician cried, "Now I got eight pieces left."

"Am I nuts? Dude, you're officially capital 'W', weird."

"Yeah, as if weird." I said, joining Duncan and Trent. before taking another piece from Trent's plate and began to eat. Trent groaned in frustration while Duncan and I bumped our knuckles.

* * *

While the sharks are taking a break from the surfing challenge, I was picked next as I stand on the surf board. Duncan smirked while blowing me an air kiss which I smiled at him.

"No sharks equals no problem." I stated before doing the surfing moves but my face fades away in a confusion when I noticed that Chris and Chef are bringing something to knock us out. It appears to be some gun like weapon with seagulls.

"I love this game." Chris exclaimed as he turns on the machine before releasing a lot of seagulls who are flying like crazy.

I tried to defend myself until one of them hit me on the face as I scream in horror.

"Gwen!" Duncan yelled in disbelief.

"Sky rat!" I yelled, waving my arms out uncontrollably "Get it out! Get it out!" Then I fall off the surfboard before landing in the water.

* * *

When I slowly woke up, I found myself in Duncan's arms while our team-mates looked at me, worried.

"W-What happened?" I asked, confused, "Where am I?"

"I just came to rescued you." Duncan explained, "You're safe now."

"Yeah," Leshawna agreed, "You gave me a heart attack right here."

"Mind if I hugged you for warmth?" Harold asked while standing next to her.

"No thanks, I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

I smiled as Duncan put me down, "You know come to think of it, that was very sweet of you. Thanks, Duncan."

"No problem, Pasty." He kissed me on the cheek until Chris shouted, "Duncan, you're next."

The punk let out a smirk as he walked away, "Heh, this is going to be sooo easy."

* * *

"And with that, Duncan secures victory for the Screaming Gaffers," Chris declared.

"Nice." Duncan said before walking over to me and our teammates as we began to cheer.

"Duncan, that was amazing." I said with a smile, "You did it."

"Actually our team win."

We began to kiss each other for a job well done. Looks I'm the one who is impressed of Duncan's dodging skills.

* * *

Duncan and I were sabotaging the bus while the rest of our team are working the sand castle.

"There," I said while tossing the object at the bucket which is held by Duncan, "If we stuck at the beach, we each get to stay at the cabins. I never thought I missed them."

"I've always been more of a dismantler than a builder anyway." Duncan said as he walks over to the bus.

"No, you just love to stir up the s-" I said before Duncan removes the piece that activates the horn. "Stuff! I was gonna say stuff!"

"We should probably disconnect the horn too." he said, slamming the bus lid down.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Sure, I'm sure. I know what I'm doing." He stroke my face, lovingly, "Until I get to look on your pretty face."

I started to giggle, "Duncan..."

"I'm just teasing you, that's all. Now c'mon, we got a challenge to complete."

We ran off together, holding hands.

* * *

"I took thee the 'Casa-Gwen." Trent declared as he looks at his masterpiece along with his team while Duncan and I watches on from afar.

"Now he's naming buildings after me?" I asked, disbelief, "I think Trent will be obessed but what the hell is he trying to do?"

"9 moats...nine flags..." Trent stated before letting out a laugh, "Nine wicked jamrooms..."

"At least his number nine obsessions will be even worse than the me one." I said, smiling at Duncan.

"Four letters on your name." he said, "Five letters on Trent's put it together and you get..."

"Nine!" I shouted in anger, "He can't do anything nine times just for me! UGH! I hate him to death right now!"

That's when Harold showed up, "Dude, he always does everything nine times. I reckon when starting to figure out that you might like."

"So what?" I began to frowned, "He had gone berserk right now."

"Yeah, Gwen's right." Duncan nodded, "He's worse than Courtney."

We glanced at Trent who was waving at me with the word 'One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..."

I scoffed while rolling my eyes. This is getting ridiculous.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Duncan said, feeling annoyed by what Trent is doing.

"Right." I said, glumly.

* * *

"That's not dancing!" Chris frowned, standing in front of Trent who is struggling on the ground.

"It's modern." Trent tried to explain, "It's uh...interpretive!"

"I interpret it as sucking." Duncan said, not amused.

"Agreed." I nodded, still angry about Trent.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm saying this but Leshawna and the Screaming Gaffers are the winner." Chris said, "And your reward..the greatest beach party ever pitched."

We cheered wildly until Duncan motioned me to come with him so we can have a chat alone in the forest.

"That was awesome." I smiled at him, "We won."

"Yep, for the both of us which I get the feeling that Trent's dance moves really suck."

"I agreed." I looked at his teal eyes, "But I love your dance moves even more which makes me feel horny."

Duncan chuckled. As we are about to kiss, Owen was behind the tree, watching the whole thing.

"Are you guys gonna make out now?" the fat boy asked, smiling before Duncan and I hit him in the face while throwing branches at him, knocking him out.

"Now that's what I call the interruption security alarm." Duncan smirked at me as we crashed our lips onto each other in a make out session.

Trent, however, was on the left side of the tree, spying on me and Duncan with a glare look on his face. I knew that he is up to something no good. He is hatching the plan to plot against us.

* * *

**End chapter**


	5. 3:10 To Crazytown

**Back for the Gwuncan rewrite of Total Drama Action which it's been a long time!  
**

**PS. I was happy that GWENT broke up in episode 5!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After Trent get voted off, I was reported to the monitor room by Chris.

"Did you call me in here just to make me feel bad?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes we did." Chris replied.

"Well, it worked." I said in a happy tone, "I'm glad Trent was gone."

"My work here is done."

"Yeah, you sure did." Duncan said, entering the scene.

"Duncan?" I asked, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Actually, Chef let me in by giving him permission to join you and Chris." Duncan explained.

The camera cuts to Chef at the lame-o-sine area while flashing the smile and giving a thumbs up to the viewers before going back to the monitor room.

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Chris said.

"Whatever it is," I smiled at Duncan, "I believe you."

"Glad to hear it." Duncan said, holding my hand. I blushed as we stare at each other's eyes for a minute.

Just as we are about to kiss, Chris butted in the middle while pulling us under his arms. "See all you groovie cast members next time on Total...Drama...Action!"

This make me and Duncan uncomfortable when Chris does that while trying to pull away from him.

* * *

**End chapter**


	6. The Chefshank Redemption

"Dead girl walking!" Chef shouted as he puts handcuffs on my wrists. I was being vote off by my team-mates for a reason. I just voted myself off in order to repay the Killer Grips which I told him to vote off Trent to stop bugging me and Duncan.

Just as I was getting on the Lam-O-Sine, Duncan appeared out of nowhere and said to Chef, "Leave her, take me!"

"Sure, whatever." Chef said, taking the handcuffs off me.

Duncan, however, changes his mind as he began to defend himself, "What? Wait, wait! Okay, I didn't actually mean..."

"Nice try, Duncan." I said, taking the handcuffs from Chef, "You're not getting off that easy. Good luck, eh?"

Just as I was about to go in the vehicle, Duncan grabbed my arm and said, "Wait! Before you go, how about if we share our goodbye kiss?"

"Sure." I said, smiling before we started kissing passionately.

Then afterwards, I finally get in the Lam-O-Sine while Chef closes the door. Then the vehicle drove off, leaving a smiling Duncan behind as he watched it ride off to the distance.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Since Gwen is eliminated in this chapter, I had to decided what to do for more chapters of the story. Should Gwen stay eliminated or being brought back to the show? Please review for the suggestion.**


	7. Ocean's Eight Or Nine

**Wow, a lot of you choose to bring Gwen back! I'm quite impressed! ****So enjoy the chapter and no flames, people!**

**P.S. If you're not a Gwuncan fan, I suggest you not to read this!**

* * *

"Anything else I can do for you today, Duncan?" Courtney asked, taking off her wig.

Duncan's face started to become angry at the sight of her. "What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing. My lawyers have sent me back to the game." Courtney said, smiling evilly, "And by the way, I brought back a certain someone that you're really love." She stepped aside, revealing a person tied up to the chair which is actually...

"Gwen!" Duncan gasped in horror before glaring at Courtney, "What have you done with her?"

"Since after the Aftermath 2, I throw myself in the game while bringing Gothy Girl with me."

"Duncan, help me please!" I cried out.

"Hold on!" Duncan tried to run but Courtney stopped him.

"Ah, ah, not so fast, Duncan." she said, "There's no need to save her now. She's pathetic."

"No, she's not!" he snapped, "She's my girlfriend!" He runs behind the teller's desk and begins to removes the ropes from my wrists.

Once that was done, I leaped out of the chair while giving him a hug, sobbing. Duncan smiled as he hugs me back while Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh, one for these days, you'll never listen to me." she grumbled angrily.

* * *

Chris is straining to read a document from Courtney's lawyers. "Teams," he said, "it is my honor to report that Courtney is back for the duration of the back." Courtney waves to the Gaffers including Duncan who glared at her angry. "And we're all exceedingly happy about it!"

"She got voted out fair and square!" Heather pointed out.

"Yeah!" I agreed with Heather while talking to Chris, "Don't you remember the TDI special? She didn't participate on that one!"

"I noticed that too!" Duncan added with a nod, glaring at the CIT.

"Sorry, guys," Courtney smirked, "but myself and the law firm of Fleckman, Fleckman, Cohen and Grouse would beg to differ. We filled wrongful dismissal lawsuit against the producers and won."

"You are such a b***h!" Heather snapped.

"Great news, eh, Duncan?" Harold asked but got shoved in the face by Duncan.

"So, Courtney," Chris said, "since you were our bank teller in the challenge, great job by the way, you get to decide which team deserves to win first prize, your bag of loot."

"The choice is obvious." Courtney said, "It's Duncan! I mean, the Gaffers since they were the only team that managed to get to my wicket." Duncan walks up to get the bag. "Congratulations."

"Thank you!" Duncan spat as he takes the bag before walking away to Harold and Heather.

* * *

Chris assigns me at the Gaffers team (much to Duncan's happiness) and Courtney with the Killer Grips. "So, Grips, Gaffers, the getaway cars are waiting. Get a move on before the cops arrive." Silence. "That means G-O-O!"

We ran out the Teller room as quickly as possible.

"It's great to see you again, Gwen!" Duncan smirked at me.

"It's great to see you too." I smiled back.

* * *

"They're even getaway cars!" Harold complained. "They're go-carts!"

"Stop whining and give me the lug nuts." Duncan said, working with the wrench.

"You're not bad at this, are you?" Heather asked.

"It's like stripping a car except with the reverse."

"Sweet." I said, smiling as Duncan bounced the tire like a basketball before winking at me.

* * *

The go-cart is complete as Duncan got into the driver seat. I was really impressed of his skills.

"Hop in!" he said.

Heather, Harold and I smiled as we joined him. I got in the backseat next to Harold on the right side as I kissed Duncan on the cheek while wrapping my arms around him.

Duncan smirked at this before driving off in full speed, passing Courtney along the way. "Hey, Courtney," he said tauntingly, "Maybe you'll get to see more than just the back of me when the teams merge."

"At this point, I take it!" Courtney spat.

"And by the way," I teased, "You missed a spot." Courtney growl in anger at my comment.

"Let's go already!" Heather said, impatienly, causing Duncan to drive immediately.

* * *

Heather, Harold, Duncan and I are cruising down the hill until we screamed as we run their car into a rack of clothes, giving us embarrassing outfits. Then afterwards, we started to laugh at Harold who wearing a bra on his shirt.

* * *

We began screaming as we are about to crash into a truck, an unfinished road, police cars and space, though they all turned out to be rolling paper backgrounds. We crashed into an old man that happened to be made of a dense product. I was hugging Duncan in fear during that time.

* * *

"It looks like the Gaffers are about to make a clean getaway and win the challenge!" Chris said as the Gaffers' Car sputters.

"What's happening?" Heather cried.

"I think we're outta gas!" Duncan said.

"I may have spoken too soon, ladies and gentleman." Chris said, "Talk about a hold up!"

"They're gaining on us!" Harold shouted.

"Hurry!" I said to Duncan, "Do something!"

Duncan tries to start the car but to no avail numerous times as Courtney and the Grips gain on us and eventually pass.

"I knew I could win this!" Courtney said, "Even with a team of complete duds!"

"This is hard!" Harold complained as he, Heather, Duncan and I are pushing the car with all our might, trying to catch up with the Grips.

"It's like I said earlier," I said, "We're going to take Courtney and her team down."

"Try standing down with it without a few indurents." Heather glared at Harold.

"Faster, faster!" Courtney shouted as she and her team are inches away from the Finish Line until their Go-Kart begin to fall apart and crash centimeters away from the line. "AAH!" The Gaffers cross the finish line. "I will not be second place!"

"Wanna bet?" Chris asked, waving the checkered flag, smirking deviously at Courtney who glared at him very angry. "First off, I would like to congratulate both teams for choosing the go-greens but in the end, the Gaffers win." Heather, Harold, Duncan and I cheered for victory as Duncan and I hug each other happily before sharing a kiss lightly. "That means, I will be seeing the Grips tonight at the Gilded Chris Ceremony. And Gaffers, even though you committed the anything for perfect prize, you will get to enjoy your victory and your loot."

* * *

"We're rich!" Duncan exclaimed after we are emptying the bag of loot, "Look at all this..."

"...Non-negotiable Chris Cash," Heather read, "accepted only in the Total Drama Action Craft Services Tent towards the purchase of water from the tap?" She flipped the bill to see Chris' smile on it.

"Sometimes I really hate that smile of his." Harold said.

"Yeah, me too." I said glumly before flashing a smile, "At least it's not so bad."

"I agreed." Duncan said, reaching his hand out to touch mine, "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, that too."

* * *

**End chapter**


	8. One Million Bucks, BC

**Here's a GWUNCAN rewrite of One Million Bucks, B.C. which I rather dislike the DUNCNEY moment that makes me want to vomit!**

**Read and enjoy!**

* * *

The girls and I were hanging out in our own trailer, waiting for Chris to announce the next challenge.

"What about poor Owen?" Lindsay asked, "Or what about that boy who I like, Tyson?"

"Tyler!" Heather and Beth corrected.

"Oh, for God's sake!" I snapped at Lindsay, "Can't you just forget about Tyler? He will not participate on the show!"

"Girls all loyal up." Leshawna said, walking towards the mirror to join Heather, "I want to try it. Getting me the big bucks for being locked up in that safe all day."

"You stole my spa day." Heather pointed out, "Do the crime, do the time."

"Wasn't your spa day! Besides, I couldn't starve in there, people."

"I seriously doubt that." Heather smirked before walking away.

"And what is that you planned on doing the spa with that wash and go hair?"

I began to snicker at Leshawna's comment.

"Oh no," Lindsay cried, "I got my hair in knot. Could you...?"

"Here, let me." Heather said evilly.

* * *

Heather yank Lindsay's hair as hard as she could while holding her hairbrush.

"Ow!" Lindsay yelped in pain. "Heather, I think you pull my eyes from the back of my head!"

"Not that idea," Leshawna said, "With Courtney on your team, you better watch your back."

"She's so bossy." Beth angrily crossed her arms.

"And it's not like we needed another Know-It-All on the show." Lindsay added.

"If she does that one more time, I gonna kill myself." I mumbled.

"Oh really?" Heather asked before stroking Lindsay's hair violently again.

"Ow!" the blonde yelped. "I was talking about me. Now that Bossy Miss Smarty-Pants and Gwen are back, no one's ever going to listen to me ever again."

"Sorry, did you say something, honey?" Leshawna asked.

* * *

"Got the knot." Heather announced until the door opened, revealing Courtney.

"Hey, girls." Courtney greeted. This cause me, Leshawna, Beth and Lindsay to glare at her except Heather who is looking at her hair. "Isn't anyone glad to see me?"

"No," I said coldly, "I prefer to say hi to Duncan, thank you."

"Great to have your hair." Heather said, touching Courtney's hair but quickly said, "Uh, here. Here. It's great to have you...here, Courtney." Then a loud noise appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, what was that?" Leshawna asked.

It actually came from Chris who is laughing after blowing a foghorn.

"Talk about your fashion sense." Heather said after we get out of the trailers.

"Is that boy wearing a loin cloth?" Leshawna asked.

"Like it?" Chris grinned, causing Duncan to laugh.

"Oh, it hurts." Duncan said, "A lot."

I let out a small giggle while Chris said, "You think that hurts? Wait till you hear today's challenges. Now let's get started." Courtney clears her throat in annoyance while Duncan and I glared at her.

"What's her problem?" I whispered to Duncan, referring to Courtney.

"Don't know. Maybe she's being so pushy all of the sudden." Duncan shrugged.

"As soon as I take care of that," Chris said, "Thanks to Courtney's lawsuit, she'll be playing different set of rules."

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You said there are no rules." Duncan pointed out.

"There are when you have a good lawyer." Courtney smirked evilly as Duncan and I rolled our eyes.

"Chef, let's get this over with." Chris said as Chef gives him the book. The sadist opens it and began to read. "Rule one. Not withstanding that contestants are not permitted with contact from the outside world. The contestants hereafter refer to as 'Courtney' may retain a Personal Digital Assistant. AKA her PDA."**  
**

"What? That's not fair!" Beth complained. "I'm the one with a boyfriend!"

"Here to take that up with our legal department, Beth, huh?" Chris asked. Chef breaks a court mallet, causing Beth gasped in horror. "Didn't think so." Chris goes back to the book. "Rule Two. Where as contestants shall continue to receive allocated meals provided by Chef Hatchet, Courtney shall be entitled to a gourmet dining experience consisting of producers and myself as applicable. I hope you like lobster.

After that, everyone is complaining especially me and Duncan.

"I refuse to eat lobsters!" I shouted, angrily.

"Let's see your lawyers will get out of this one." Chris said to Courtney.

"What?! I'm still sleeping in the girls trailer!"

"There she will have a pure goose down pillow. Extra comfy loftier and seven hundred count sheets. Oh! And her own private bathroom." This make us angry as we complained to Courtney while Chris closes the book before tossing it over his shoulder. "Those are the new rules. Let's call it 'Courtney's Rules' in honor of Courtney who gets special treatment. And an unfair advantage."

"Oh, I will not sign up for this!" I muttered in anger.

"Same here." Duncan nodded in agreement. "Our spoiled princess didn't waste any time hooking herself up."

"I will kick your butt with my eyes closed and both hands behind my back!" Courtney threatened to Duncan.

"Gonna be pretty tough for eating lobsters like that!"

"You can't do this to us!" I snapped at Courtney, "Lobsters are not the best choice to eat with."

"For your information, Gwen." she glared at me, "I will pick all the fancy food anytime I want."

* * *

"You got to be kidding." Duncan said.

"I never care." Chris laughed. "Actually I do but never felt something this funny."

"Oh, lighten up, Duncan. It's not that bad." I said kindly while patting a frowning Duncan on the shoulder. "At least you don't want Courtney to force you to wear one."

Duncan smiled a little while staring at me.

* * *

"Hello, cast," Chris greeted, "Nice to see you all decked up in the competition and what I said, you all pretty hysterical." We all lined up together, wearing cave clothing which I'm wearing a black two piece one with no leggings and boots. At least, Duncan finds me really attracted.

"Who knew I look so hot in leopard skin?" Harold admired the outfit he was wearing.

* * *

"Chef, the tools for the Stone Age Challenge, please?" Chris ordered to Chef who was passing out rocks to each of us.

"Here's your rocks." Chef said.

"Thanks." I said after he handed me one.

* * *

"Oh, she's not backing off again." Leshawna snapped while carrying Harold over her shoulder. I was sitting next to Duncan who was crashing the rocks together to make fire. "This ain't a camp, this is a movie set."

"She is a Total Drama Queen." Duncan pointed out.

"And a total b***h." I nodded in agreement.

Courtney heard that, "Why? Because I'm smarter than anyone else?"

"No," I glared at the CIT, "Because you are so busy being mean like Heather that you don't even try. Then all you can think of is bossing us around!"

Courtney gasped before glaring back at me.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney start a competition between each other to see who can light the fire faster. While this goes on, Duncan pulls out his lighter and begins to light the fire. I was really amazed at what he did.

"You did it!" I said, kissing Duncan on the cheek while the rest of my team-mates cheered.

"I make fire!" Duncan said, pounding on his chest, "Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"

"Oh, Duncan." I giggled while shaking my head.

* * *

"Time for our second caveman movie challenge!" Chris announced as we all lined up again. "But first, Chef will pass out the rewards for this morning. Chef, weapons please?"

Chef pulls out the cloth, revealing a pile of bones.

"Excuse me? Our reward is bones?" Leshawna asked confused.

"What's with all the bones for?" I asked, "Are those the part of weapons?"

"Hey, for cave people," Chris explained, "bones are for cutting technology and they're not your rewards." Chef begins givng us each bone.

When he gave Courtney a bigger bone, Duncan and I were shocked.

"Hey, what gives?" Duncan cried, "We won the challenge and I made fire."

How's that possible?" I asked as my eyes widen.

"Actually," Chris said, "You didn't. We reviewed the footage caught on camera and you made fire with a lighter which is not a stone age tool. Which means Lindsay made fire first. The Grips are the winner."

The Killer Grips cheered.

"Well, well, Duncan and Gwen," Courtney stated. "I had played the rules. Cheated big surprise."

"In other words, you and your team are going down." I glared at her.

"You're on."

Chris cleared his throat, "Ahem. the props department for caveman movie are bare bones which means these are all actors had them fight their on-screen enemies with."

"And who are these enemies be?" Leshawna asked, glaring at Chris.

"Each other, of course with Grips vs Gaffers."

"Cool." Duncan declared. "We had to fight each other with bones?" Then he got hit in the head by a large bone which actually came from a smirking Courtney.

I glared at her really angry. No one hurts my Duncan! Ever!

Then afterwards, I began to lunge at her before starting a cat fight.

It won't last until Chris butt in right in the middle to break me and Courtney apart.

"Alright, ladies, break it up." Chris said, "This is no time for chick fight."

"But she started it!" I growled, pointing at Courtney.

"I do not!" Courtney snapped.

"I don't care who started it." Chris frowned, "Can I continue please?"

"Fine." Courtney and I said glumly.

"Thank you." Chris said, "Each player will fight his or her opponent off the column into the fake bubbly tar pit, scores a point of the team. To the tar pit!"

* * *

"Hey, who's team are you on anyway?" Duncan asked Leshawna who is cheering.

"Yours and hers." Leshawna said, "But it's kinda like who's winning, you know."

"Is anybody going to help me out of here?" Heather asked as she fall back in the tar pit after she slipped.

"On second thought," I said, "We'll think about it."

* * *

"Just don't go and lose this challenge for us!" Duncan called, "Beavers can't swim through tar."

This caused the beavers jump in the tar and began to swim. Harold was about to lose balance while the beavers swim towards the columns.

"I guess not." I said, shocked at the sight.

"Their teeth are the size of railway spikes!" Harold cried.

"You'll be okay, baby." Leshawna called.

"Don't be a wimp," Duncan added, "The columns are plaster, not wood and beavers can't climb!" One beaver eats the stand while the other starts to climb. "I guess my knowledge of prehistoric beavers is a little rusty."

"Harold, look out!" I screamed.

"Down beavers, down!" Harold said whacks the beaver with the bone, "Get back to your dam!" He then started to fall as he accidentally tore Justin's loin cloth, causing him to fall too. "Woaahhhh!"

"That was awesome!" Chris exclaimed after Harold and Justin fall in the pit, "What did you prefer to see beaver carving? But you can't have anything. Anyways, that leaves the teams tied and us with a grudge match between Duncan and Courtney on the same column! You just can't write this stuff!"

"Don't get too hype!" Courtney said, "Duncan won't last more than two seconds."

"Uh-uh! No way, man!" Duncan snapped, "I refuse to fight against Courtney!"

"I'll do it!" I quickly raised my hand, "I'll take Duncan's place."

"Aw, that is so romantic." Lindsay said happily.

"Yeah, totally romantic." Beth agreed.

"Are you sure about that?" Duncan asked, confused.

"Sure, I'm sure." I smirked, "Just watch and learn."

Duncan smirked back, "Okay."

* * *

With another column that I can stand on, Courtney and I glaring at each other face-face.

"There is no way that you're gonna knock me out!" Courtney snapped.

"Bring it on!" I snapped back.

Then we both started to fight once more like cats.

"Nice." Chris laughed, "I love when girls fight." I was knock out by Courtney while falling off the column and into the tar pit. "Ooh. That's gotta hurt. Let's just rewind again." The scene started to rewind and begins to play it in slow motion. "Ha ha! Awesome! Well, I'd say the Gaffers had a better chance with the one million BC; BC, Before Courtney." Duncan runs over to the tar pit before grabbing my hand to drag me out which I'm covered in tar from head to toe. "As for the Grips, they win today's reward. A mammoth-sized prehistoric barbecue."

Justin, Beth and Lindsay cheered.

"Hey, this will do it." Chef stated.

"Don't worry," Chris said, "the Grips will won today's reward but we're not throw off the Gaffers go hungry." He tossed an egg over to Harold who caught it.

"A Pterodactyl egg?" Harold asked.

"Should had done before? You do have fire." Chris gestures to the campfire who turns off the fire by itself. "Maybe if you're lucky if the Grips will throw a bone when you're done."

"Uh huh. Barbecue time." Justin said, putting his loincloth around his neck which he realized that he's still naked.

"I will not gonna see that." I said, covering my eyes.

Just as Justin, Beth and Lindsay walked over to the tram car, Chef got off. This cause the car to tripped over backwards and fell in the tar pit with the barbecue meat still in it.

The Grips gasped in horror.

"Oops." Chef said.

"Look on the bright side," Chris said, trying to cheer the Grips up, "You still have the bones. You can use them to hunt for dinner."

Courtney glared angrily while beating the bone in a threatening way.

"Now that's gotta hurt." Harold said after he and Leshawna laughed.

"In your face, Courtney!" I smirked, causing Courtney to growl furiously.

Then a loud noise is heard. "Uh, Harold..." Chris said, "The pterodactyl will take back."

The pterodactyl who had Heather's wig began to swoop down towards Harold. This cause Leshawna and me to run. Harold tried to drop the egg but his hands are sticky because of the tar. Then all the sudden, he fell to the ground as the pterodactyl appears in front of him.

"Get off me!" Harold cried.

Heather comes out of the tar pit and notices her wig. "Give me back my wig!" She begins assaulting the pterodactyl. "Nobody messes with my hair!"

* * *

That night, I walked out the communal bathroom after taking a shower with a black towel and turban until I was greeted by Duncan who was sitting on a bench.

"Hey, Pasty." he smirked.

My cheeks started to turn red before flashing a smile, "Hi."

"Did you get rid of the tar?"

"Yes."

"You know," Duncan said as I sat down next to him, "You actually fought good."

"Really?" I blushed, "Um, yeah...it's only because I stand up against..."

"I know. It's Courtney." Duncan interrupted me, "I can't believe she had a lot of rules which is so unfair."

"Yeah. She can't do this to us!"

"Well, somebody's gotta stop her but who?"

"Hmm..." I said, starting to think. "Perhaps we could find someone to fix this." I reached my hand to touch Duncan's. "Probably Heather, Leshawna or Harold."

"Well, we just got to find together." Duncan said, touching my face with his other hand. "My sweetest Gwen."

"Duncan..." I said lovingly before we share our kiss, passionately. Then afterwards, I got off the bench and head straight to the Girls Trailer to put on my PJs. Thanks to Courtney, things are so complicated with all those rules that I can't stand of. One of these days, this CIT must be stopped.

* * *

**End chapter**

**I know, I know, very long chapter that I just wrote on this chapter. Sorry. **

**I hope you like it, Gwuncan fans. Read and review!**


	9. Million Dollar Babies

**On with the "Million Dollar Babies" one which I rather skip the DUNCNEY scene during the challenge which I make Gwen take Duncan's place to go against Courtney like I did the previous chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so sorry," Beth apologized as we come of the trailers. "I didn't know I was sleep-twirling again." She had 'sleep twirling' Courtney's PDA which the CIT grab it on time before it fall to the ground.

"Did she say 'sleep twirling'?" Leshawna asked confused.

"I had no idea." I said.

"That PDA is my legal right in this game." Courtney explained while glaring at Beth, "Touch it again, Beth and prepared to be serve!"

Then the trumpet plays which came from Chris. "Morning, sports fans." he greeted, "Who's ready to put up a good offense?"

"Spaghetti!" Chef yelled as he appeared next, "Get your hot spagetti here!" He grabs some spaghetti balls and began to toss them to each of us.

The spaghetti was about to hit me but Duncan got in front of me and caught two of them.

"Whoa, whoa." Harold said after he was getting hit, "Those are spitballs!"

"That was breakfast." Chris pointed out.

"Custom for brekkie?" Lindsay asked confused.

"It's call Cargo Logo loading, contestants." Chris said. "Today, you all going to get two hundred percent for our exciting sports movie challenge."

"You are aware that two hundred percent is a mathematical possibility." Harold pointed out until he got hit in a face by a spaghetti ball.

"Suck that, you lowable underdog. Destined to come back for certain failure." Chris walked away, "We got a training run."

Lindsay, Heather, Leshawna and I are very confused about this.

"More running? Oh great." I groaned.

* * *

We ran in the a football field as fast as our legs were carried.

"Is that all you got, sports fans?" Chris called as we finally stopped to catch our breaths. "Man up. Time for more action."

"Three cups of spaghetti followed by a Pre K job?" Leshawna said before laying o the ground, "All I want is a nap." Then she noticed something. "Wha-? What is this? Plastic ground?"

"Astro turb." Chris explained. "Hello? It's the set. Today's competition is gonna require sweat, guts, heart and sweat."

"You said sweat twice." Heather pointed out.

"That's because it's not your sweat you'd be dealing with. There's Chef's sweat too." Chef was doing some jumping jacks. "You'll be pushing a length of a field and he's just getting a huge jalapeno pepper. So he sways like a gym class shower."

"We've got to push spiced-Chef like he's a football dummy?" Justin asked.

"Don't call me a dummy." Chef snapped.

"Uh, I am not swapping sweat with an over-sized jalapeno!" Heather said.

"You're taking it for the team." Leshawna glared at Heather, "Now get your skinny behind over there and push that dummy!"

"What did I say about the dummy thing?" Chef growled.

"You can do this one without me." Heather declared.

"Gotta side with Leshawna on this one." Duncan said, "You're doing it."

"That's right." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Harold, Heather, Leshawna, Duncan and I are pushing the dummy with all our might after Chris blew the whistle.

"That all you got?" Chef barked. "That was better than my day off."

"Don't you talk smack to me." Leshawna snapped after Heather, Harold, Duncan and I tumbled off. Then afterwards, she pushed the dummy, knocking Chef off. "Sorry, dummy, guess I came here to play hot ball."

* * *

For the final exercise, we have to crawl through mud under barbed wire.

"I had never seen a school football team doing this." Courtney stated.

"You're right." Chris said, "But we have some mud barbed wire leftover for the war movie. It's just seem fun to me. Is it?"

We all started to groan.

* * *

"That truly bit." Duncan commented.

"I'm glad we're out of this mud." I added.

"Who won anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Let's see..." Chris said, pulling out a clipboard. "Three, carry the five...Nobody?" We are very confused. "It was just to establish whose playing whom for the real contest to follow. We're running four sporto contests with competitors seeded according to these results."

"Seeded?" Lindsay asked. "There's a gardening challenge?"

"Hey, wait a minute!" Duncan yelled, "Why do I had to against Courtney again? I demand to sit out."

Before Chris can respond, I quickly raised my hand and said, "I'll take his place again."

"What?! You're taking Duncan's place again?" Courtney cried before glaring at me. "UGH! What's wrong with you? Why you always defending him, Gwen?"

"Because I stood up for him." I glared back at her.

* * *

At the boxing march, Chris begins to speak in a microphone with some fake echo. "In the right corner-ner-ner-ner, from the Killer Grips-ips-ips-ips, the blonde bombshell, the live of Plalooza, Lindsay!" The crowd cheers, off-screen. "And in the left corner-ner-ner-ner-ner, from the Screaming Gaffers-ers-ers-ers. The deluded dork, the light weight loser, the knock-kneed numbskull..."

"Sounds like you're up." Harold said to Duncan.

"Harold!" Chris shouted, causing the red headed nerd scared.

"Me? Why me?" Harold asked.

"Because you and Lindsay will be the last in the football drill, loser vs loser. We're going to build to a top two players."

"Glove me." Harold said as Chris puts two huge marshmallows on Harold's hands. "But these are marshmallows!"

"Props." Chris said, "So you won't hurt the actors' faces and in true boxing movie tradition, you'll be fighting in..." he begins talk in a slow motion tone. "Slow...motion..."

The match begins as Harold and Lindsay began to circle each other.

* * *

"How does he do that?" Leshawna asked.

"He has a lot of experience to get with." Duncan explained.

"No wonder he's very good at it." I said.

* * *

"Play dirtier!" Courtney yelled to Lindsay, not paying attention to Beth.

"You better not say dirtier in front of men, you know!" Duncan called.

"Oh, shut up, Duncan, you're not helping!" Courtney snapped.

"Let's see how you like it when a guy will mess with your love life." I teased.

Courtney growl in anger, making Duncan giggled at what I said.

"What?" I asked Duncan, smiling.

"I like when you talk like that." Duncan smirked.

"Oh, thank you."

* * *

"It's on the Total Drama Website, Leshawna!" Beth pointed out as Leshawna was scared and shocked at the same time, "Everything you said about all of us when you went on a spa night."

Duncan and Harold gasped while my eyes grow wide in shock.

"No way!" I cried, "Leshawna did this?!"

"You said mean things about me?" Lindsay asked while Leshawna bites her lips in fear.

"Leshawna, how could you?" I added.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Harold demanded to Courtney.

"No!" she yelled.

"Come on, Courtney." Duncan said, "You know you wanna..."

"Only because I think you all have the right to know what she said." Courtney snapped as we gathered around her to look at her PDA.

"There's nothing to see!" Leshawna protested, "You guys will be bored." She then hung her head sadly as the video began where Leshawna was talking to her cousin, Lashaniqua.

* * *

_"Ooh, Heather! Just mean for the sake of being mean." Leshawna said to Leshaniqua. "Lindsay?" _Lindsay gasps. _"Has half a brain cell max and it's usually gone out shopping! Probably with Justin's giant ego!" _Justin's eyes widen at this. _"Hoo hoo! Oh, Duncan? Likes to think he's a bad boy." _Duncan slowly glares. _"For Gwen, her hair color is fake." _I gasped in horror as my face suddenly becomes angry. _"When Courtney was there, she was being a spoiled brat who wants money for fame." _Courtney gasped too. _"Beth? Actually wears a side ponytail! A side pony!" _Beth frown in anger while looking at her ponytail. _"And Harold?" _Harold gasped as well. _"Darn fool's sweet on me. But he's getting about as much play as an old cassette tape in the world of MP3's!" _Harold frowns dejectedly.

"You okay, Harold?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah, I fine." he said sadly.

_"Oooh, girl." Leshaniqua said after she and Leshawna laugh._

Courtney turns the video off as we all turn and glare at Leshawna.

"You guys don't understand," Leshawna protested, "that was outside the game! I didn't know everyone would see it."

"So you weren't just joking?" Lindsay asked. "I thought maybe you were joking."

"Uh...yes! I was and I wanted you to see it!" Leshawna laughed nervously. "Yeah, isn't that right? Psych!"

* * *

**(A/N: Let's skip the wrestling challenge, shall we?)**

While the Grips are huddling together to came up with a cheer, the Gaffers and I began to think of something of our own.

"Ooh, ooh, I got it!" Harold said, "Let's cheer for Norbert Swidlow?"

"Who?" Heather asked.

"The inventor of the pom pom. Duh."

"Well, I saw we should cheer for me."

"You?" Leshawna asked, glaring at Heather.

"Seriously?" I added, glaring as well.

"I'd rather cheer for my school principal, my mother, Leshawna." Duncan said.

"Okay, that's really low." Heather pointed out.

"Hey, while we're fighting," Leshawna said, "They got whipping out our butts."

"Time!" Chris announced, holding pom poms. "Gaffers up!"

Harold began to stammered but Leshawna quickly grabbed them and began to chant, "Courtney, Courtney, she's my pal, she loves her PDA. She's an organized gal! Lindsay and Justin, they might be dumb but I'd be proud if they called me their chum! Heather, Heather, queen of mean She's got a nice scalp for a groovin' teen! Duncan and Beth, they're quite a pair. He tough, she's goofy but they've both got flare! Gwen, Gwen, she's also my pal She likes to draw and hangs out with Duncan. And Harold's the best, he's quite a guy. He's goofy and scrawny but he's got my eye! Woooooooooo hoo!" Leshawna rolls over in front of us while doing a pose.

"That was either the coolest thing but more like the dorkiest thing ever seen." Harold stated.

"Yeah!" Heather cheered while hugging Leshawna briefly, "How much fun did that have? I would like to see the Grips beat that."

"Come to think of it." I grinned, "I think they're up to something different."

Then the music begin as we turned to see the Grips singing with the word 'Chris'.

While this goes on, they began dragging us for a cheerleading pyramid style.

"Amazing!" Chris said happily after the song is over, "The performance is...the arrtisty...incredible kissing up...we have the winners." He frowned deeply. "Losers, I'll see you in the theater."

The Grips began to cheer.

Duncan groaned in frustration while Leshawna said, "Get ready for this, Leshaniqua. Your trash-talking cousin is coming here."

* * *

At the Gilded Chris Ceremony...

"So, the Gaffers lose it again!" Chris said, "Must be tough, especially with your own teammate dissing you all over the world wide web!"

"Hey, I got enough problems without you mixin' things up!" Leshawna snapped as Duncan, Harold, Heather and I glared at her.

"And Heather, you gotta feel awful over your humiliating loss to Beth on the badminton court." Chris said while Heather rolled her eyes, thinking. "Heather..."

"Sorry, I'm trying to remember what feeling awful is like!"

"Duncan might remember seeing that Gwen had lost to Courtney in wrestling!"

"Gwen was taking my place in order to play against Courtney." Duncan pointed out.

"Harold," Chris said, "I'd say you're the only one here who might be safe!"

"Well Chris, I-"

"Oh, no one wants to hear it! Just take the statue." Chris tosses the Chris award to Harold before throwing another one to me and Duncan. "Duncan and Gwen, you're safe too." Chris looks at Chef who is holding one Gilded Chris left. "Leshawna..."

"Yes?" she asked, nervously.

"I'm sorry but...heads up!" Chris said, throwing the Chris award to Leshawna who caught it.

"Yes!" She exclaimed in delight.

"What?!" Heather cried in disbelief. "You voted me off? Me?"

* * *

After Heather is gone, Duncan and I are sitting on the bench at the football field.

"Do you think Heather is gonna be mad at us for voting her off?" I asked, snuggling on his chest.

"I hope so." Duncan said, "She needs to learn how to chill." I began to giggle. "You know, come to think of it, Pasty, I like the way you teased Courtney about the love life thing."

"Aw, Duncan...you're making me blush."

"Or am I?"

We wrapped our arms around each other and began kissing. After that, we looked at the starry sky together while cuddling for warmth.

* * *

**End chapter**


	10. Dial M For Merger

**I'm back for writing this D/G rewrite story of TDA! Sorry about that! I was busy doing other things with my other fics! And anyways, I would like to thank all the D/G fans who reviewed each chapter, really appreciate!**

**So enjoy the story, everybody!**

* * *

Leshawna walks in the trailer area with a sandwich in her hand. "Ugh!" she said in disgust as flies buzzing around it, "I keep eating like this and my booty's gonna get bitty!" She then noticed that the other remaining contestants glaring at her (including me). We are still angry at Leshawna for insulting all of us during her spa trip. "You see now that's not kosher. " She drops her sandwich down angrily as she tried to apologize us. "I've said I'm sorry for the teensy spa lie a million times! Even my own teammates? Teamies?"

Harold stood up and said unenthusiastically, "Go Leshawna. Go Leshawna."

"Careful." Leshawna glared at Harold, "You get windburn from moving so fast."

"Hey, I don't trust anybody anyway." Duncan shrugged, "So business unusual teamie."

I nodded in agreement.

"Weak get hardly hard head." Leshawna said until we heard Lindsay talking to the door which is already closed.

"Door? It's me Lindsay from this morning!" Lindsay said, "You remember!"

I felt completely confused, "Uh, why is Lindsay talking to the door."

"I don't know." Duncan said, crossing his arms, "Beats me."

"Door, meet door knob." Courtney snapped in annoyance.

Lindsay finally gets it now. "Oh, yeah!" she shouted. Just as she was about to open, a some sort of camera appeared in front of her as it started to scan.

"AHH!" I yelped in surprise as I point at the camera, "What is that?"

"Intruder alert!" the robot voice said out of nowhere. "Entering denied!"

The stair flipped over and turn into a slide, sending Lindsay falling through a trap door into a pit of the ground.

We started to gasp in shock as Duncan ran to Lindsay until Duncan gets shot in the neck with a tranquilizer dart and falls in the pit.

"Dunky!" I screamed as I ran towards the pit.

"Dunky?" Harold and Leshawna asked, confused.

As I looked down at the pit, another tranquilizer dart quickly shot my neck. This caused me to groan and fall into the pit too.

"Oh no!" Courtney cried, "Somebody do something!" She was quickly knocked into a pit by a flying bowler hat that hits her head.

* * *

Sometime later after Justin, Beth and Leshawna are knocked out by a gas bomb, we gained our consciousness as we find ourselves in a cave, groaning.

"Ugh, what happened?" I rubbed my eyes, groggily, "Where are we?"

"You okay, Gwen?" Duncan asked, smirking.

I looked at him and blushed, "Yeah, I'm fine." I started to chuckle, "Wow, thank Heavens we're alive."

"And we thought we were dead." Duncan said as he and I began to embrace in a romantic way.

It won't last until Courtney marched over past Harold and Leshawna. "Hey, where's my PDA?" she snapped.

Duncan and I immediately let go of each other before glaring at Courtney. "Where was the last time you put it?" I asked.

"Yeah." Duncan agreed, "You better not lose it again, you know!"

"Probably somewhere in this area, I guess!" Courtney shrilled. Beth finds the PDA and gives it Courtney who immediately took it. "Trying to steal it again, I see."

"No!" Beth said, "I was just trying to give it back! Swearsies!" Courtney glared at her by giving her a 'I'm Watching You' sign'. Duncan and I rolled our eyes in annoyance. Man, that CIT girl is always ill-tempered. Always ill-tempered all the time.

Then the projection screen appeared and turns it on, revealing Chris who let out an evil laugh with a cat on his lap. "Velcome to the Cloak and Dagger. Home of Spy movies, mon and womon."

"Dude, what's with the bad Jamaican accent?" Duncan asked.

"Jamaican? More like Japanese." Leshawna said.

"Probably Britain." I said.

"No, Swedish!" Courtney shouted.

"French!" Beth added.

"Kinda sounds Italian to me." Harold added as well.

"Um...hello? It's Russian." Chris said, annoyed, "And I should know. Because I am an ac-tor!"

"Really?" Duncan smirked, amused.

"Yeah, yeah, you do that a multiple million times." I said, sarcastically, "So, what's the next challenge are you gonna gave us?"

"Any good spy or any good spy must have three sensual skills." Chris explained, "One, the ability to deactivate the bomb. Two, the ability to escape from the exploding building. And three, the ability to think of the accent of me that makes people believe, you must speak the language like ma Russian accent." Duncan, Leshawna and I are not amused at this. "You need two of the three skills to get today's award challenges. If you guess which two, let me give you a hint. Not a ternwonmat **(A/N: I can't spell that word. Help me out)**." He began to laugh once more which we can tell that his evil laugh is fake.

Courtney gasped as she said to me and the rest of the contestants, "Does anyone know anything about bombs?"

"Oh, I do! I do!" Lindsay said quickly.

* * *

"Mr. Ninja Not So Macho over here doesn't get anywhere near the bombs." Duncan pointed out, causing Harold to glare at him.

"If you had to make bombs the way to use booby traps, we're so dead." Harold said.

"Oh," Chris said, "and one last thing, since I really have a ho hum bored of the teams, I'm busting them out. From now on, it's every dude and dudette for themselves." The contestants and I are confused. What is Chris talking about? "I'll see you back on solid ground. Let the domino serenade begin." The screen disappeared while the cat pounced on Chris with its claws.

Lindsay stared to feel worried, "If we're not team-mates, does that mean we can't share lip gloss?"

"I'll miss your fruity lip gloop!" Beth said.

"No!" they both cried as they hugged each other.

"Breaking us up?" Leshawna snapped, "After all we're been through?"

"What does have to do with all of us?" I asked, angrily as the scene cuts to the parody of the 6teen theme song with all of us in it.

* * *

After the theme song is over...

"How are we going to get out of here?" Harold asked

"I say we go this way." Lindsay walks over to the cave like entrance but bumps one which I realized that one is fake just like every movie set.

Courtney walks past Lindsay with a gadget in her hands, "The GPS indicates that there is an exit somewhere over there."

"I don't normally trust technology but in this case I'll make an exception." Duncan said.

"Honey, that direction only leads to a broken heart and tears on your pillow." Leshawna pointed out.

"Hmm...speaking of that." I began to tap my chin, "Where's the exit?" That is when Justin finds one by accident which leads to an elevator.

"Over here!" Justin said.

"Way to go, Justin!" Leshawna said, smiling.

"Good eye!" Harold added.

"Come on, guys, let's go!" I said as we all ran to the elevator. Once we were inside, Justin is the last one to get in as he pressed the button, causing the elevator to be closed.

Later on, the elevator leads us to the fancy water tower.

"Cool!" Duncan said, amazed as we entered the room.

"Awesome!" Justin added.

"Amazing!" I said.

"This is like something coming out of that spy movie." Harold declared, "The ulimate, ultra me."

The hologram screen appeared as Chris said, "Don't I look awesome in blue?"

"Yes..." I said, faking a smile.

"Now, for the first part of the spy movie challenge." Chris said, "See that case in the middle of the room? You had to get whatever's inside. Cause, you're going to need it to the part of the challenge."

"No problemedo." Duncan said, walking forward, "Easy massing grab." While he was doing this, a little machine thing agreed in the collum.

I immediately saw this and shouted, "Duncan, look out!" The machine shoots out lasers, causing Duncan to gasp in alarm as Chris cleared his throat

"I need to finish." Chris said in annoyance, "You got to get whatever's inside without setting off the alarm. But be careful, those lasers will cut you clear in half.

"I would pull off a better hole." Lindsay stated in worriedness.

Leshawna bent over, "Fitting under there is not gonna be easy fro this bountiful booty."

"Brain, got any better ideas?" Justin asked his head. Duncan and I looked at Justin in confusion. Why is Justin is talking to himself.

* * *

Duncan, Harold and I are helping Leshawna in order to avoid the lasers. Harold and I grabbed Leshawna's arms while Duncan grabbed her ankle.

"Careful, careful." Leshawna said as we carefully get Leshawna out, "Not so fast."

"Careful now," Leshawna said, "Not so fast." She finally made to the safe one. "Whew! That was close!"

"Thank God, that was a relief." I said, smiling.

"Okay, pros and cons of being a circus freak." Justin said with the mirror still holds on the laser. "Pros: travel, cons: the bearded chick.

"You got to admit that was pretty cool." Leshawna declared, "The four of us work together, solve problems...

"And help each other out." I finished for her.

"Mm-hmm, that too, girl." Leshawna said, "Now, how are we gonna get out of here?"

Duncan let out a mischievous and shoved Harold to the lasers, "You go first."

Harold yelped as the laser hit his behind lightly as he glared angrily at Duncan, "Hey, watch it!"

"How about we form our secret alliance?" Leshawna suggested. "With four of us together, we all make it to the final four."

"There aren't enough rare tresskilling yellow 1855's in the world to ever make me work with him." Harold snapped, referring to Duncan.

"You really are such a dork." Duncan smirked at Harold.

Leshawna and I listened as Harold began to ramble on at Duncan.

"Oh no, Harold is at it again." I shook my head in embarrassment.

"I'll say." Leshawna said before talking to Harold, "Harold, forget that stupid stance. Three words: One million deneros!"

"She's right, guys." I said to Harold and Duncan, placing my arms around their shoulders, "What do you say?"

Harold hesitated for a moment until he and Duncan shook hands briefly before glaring at each other.

"See, that's what I'm talking about." Leshawna said, happily.

"Okay!" a voice caught our attention which came from Courtney who stands in front of the glass with the bag inside, "Now what?" Duncan and I looked at each other before flashing our fake smiles towards Courtney.

"Grab whatever is around and smash it open." Duncan explained, fake smiling.

"Yeah." I fake smiled at Courtney, "In case it doesn't harmed since the lasers protecting."

"I disagreed." Harold said, "The lasers are possible booby trapped."

"Don't listen to that-" Duncan said until I quickly interrupted him.

"Just grab it while you can and smash away." I said quickly, "And then whoosh, you did it."

Courtney stared in shock and walked away.

"What is that girl doing?" Leshawna asked, angrily.

"Taking my extra advice no doubt and staying away." Harold said.

"At least, she's up to something no good." I said, glaring at Courtney.

Courtney stopped walking before running back to kick the glass and smash it open. This caused the lasers to turn off.

"Wow." Lindsay and Beth said in amazement. Once the lasers are turned off, they both landed on the ground.

Harold and Leshawna stared at Courtney in shock while Duncan and I are not amused, shaking our heads.

* * *

"That's odd." Courtney said as she rummaged through the bag, "Just some weird gun thingy and some wire cutters."

"To escape a building that's about to blow?" Leshawna cried until a screen appeared.

"The room blows ten..." Chris stated, "...nine..." We started to scream. The whole building is going to explode any minute now. "...eight...seven...six...five..."

"I'll miss your smile!" Lindsay wailed as she and Beth hugged each other.

"No! I miss your smile!" Beth wailed back.

Leshawna hugged Justin in fear, "Well, I'll miss your smile, hot stuff."

I quickly hugged Duncan tightly, "I'm going to die now! I'm gonna freakin' die!" Duncan return my embrace while rubbing my back.

Harold tried to hug Courtney but she pushed him away in rejection.

"...three...two...one..." Chris stated until it cuts a red image of the skull along with the sound of the raspberry tongue noise. Then afterwards, it turns normal as the scene cuts to Chris once again. "Suckers!" He began to laugh. "You should see the looks on your faces."

"Aw, come on!" Duncan complained as he and I let out of each other.

"You'll need a zipwire gun in the wire's cut for the next spy challenge." Chris said. "Whether Courtney aka Kung Fu Queen choose to share with tools, it is totally up to her." Courtney smirked evilly as Duncan and I glared at her, "Oh, by the way, the first countdown is just the test. Real countdown begins now." The alarm sound is heard as everything turned red. "Thirty...twenty-nine...twenty-eight..."

"Oh, great." I groaned, "How long are we gonna keep doing this?"

"Beats me." Duncan said, "We got to get out of here as soon as possible."

"If we die together, do we ever get to see each other again?" I asked.

Duncan smirked as he held my hand, "Of course." We both shared a kiss while Beth and Lindsay began talking in their own conversation about the BBF thing.

"Ugh!" Courtney growled, "Why is everyone think Chris is serious this time?"

The camera zooms down very fast, revealing exploding prop stuff before going back to the water tower.

"Personally, I'm not gonna stay here and find out." Leshawna said, walking away.

"If you can use the zipline to get out of here," Harold said, "then we need another instruction to grab onto."

"Harold, you're a genius!" I said, happily as Duncan and I approach Harold.

Leshawna discovered a hidden door, "You mean that building over there?"

"What are we waiting for?" Beth cried, "Let's get out of here!"

"Uh, not so fast." Courtney said, "What do I hear for a ride to freedom?"

"You've got to be kiddin'. Leshawna glared at Courtney, "You're willing to bargain...with our lives?"

"Uh, duh. And the offers better be good. I already have a PDA." Courtney glared back.

"If she said PDA one more time, I'm gonna puke." I muttered.

"Same here." Duncan agreed, "I can't wait to see her suffer if we're gonna give her pranks."

"Well, how about a bottle of my face brightener?" Lindsay suggested, "Papaya's really good at perking up an ashy complexion."

"My prized-action figure Transistor man, still in the box?" Harold asked as Courtney shook her head no.

"My French's maid outfit?" Beth added, causing the rest of us to stare at her. "What? I played a French maid in the school play." We started to groan in annoyance except Courtney.

"Sorry, none of these pathetic offers interest me." Courtney said, totally refused.

"What do you want, woman?" Harold glared at her, "Time's running out, can't you see?"

"I share the prize money with you 50-50 if you win..." Courtney smirked.

"What?" we asked in shock.

As the timer continues running backwards, I felt my blood boiling as my eyes become angry. "Alright, that's it!" I snapped, storming over to Courtney, "We are sick and tired of your bossiness!" I swiped the zip wire gun and wire cut from Courtney's hands before walking back to the rest of the group.

This caused Courtney to feel shock and disbelief, "Hey, give them back! They belong to me!"

I ignored her while the rest of the contestants are happy because of what I did. "Care for the offers, Duncan?" I asked my boyfriend, giving him the wire cut and zip wire gun.

"With pleasure." Duncan said. He began to shoot the gun, releasing the zip wire gun as it headed straight to the roof top with an opening inside of it.

As Duncan and I work together by pulling the zip wire tightly, Justin asked, "How are we going to get there with only one line?"

"Don't worry," I said, "I got a plan."

"Listen to me, Gwen!" Courtney yelled, "You can't take my prize money, they are mine!"

Duncan grew irritated as he started to scream at Courtney's ear in a loud voice, "BE QUIET!"

Courtney felt nervous after Duncan calms down, "O-okay. I'll be quiet now."

"Good girl." Duncan smirked as I ran over to Harold's belt and grabbed it.

"Hey, my belt." Harold said.

"Sorry," I quickly apologized, "I just need it as part of the plan. Grab on."

"I thought you never ask." Duncan grinned at me.

"Go, go, go!" Justin screamed as he jumped into Courtney's arms in fear.

Much later, I grabbed onto the belt and starts sliding down the wire, taking the others with me. Once we made it, we landed on the ground with a thud as I landed on top of Duncan.

"Get ready for the fireworks!" Harold shouted, covered his ears. While the fuse goes up the rocket, it started to fail. Then afterwards, he started to complain. "Ah man! Another false alarm?"

"That boy is just down by me." Leshawna added.

"The fireworks are not working?" I asked, "But that's possible."

"Is this a budget to blow up the entire building?" Chris asked, standing there with his hand on the cloth, "I was just playing with you again."

"Better not pull tricks on us like last time." I said while Leshawna and Harold nodded in agreement.

"Because I can." Chris said, ignoring what I said to him.

"I nearly peed my pants!" Beth wailed.

Harold lifted his pants, showing a yellow spot on his underwear, much to Leshawna's disgust, "Right...nearly..."

"Ew, gross!" I said, turning away.

"Okay, kiddies!" Chris announced, "Time for your next super smooth challenge." He pulls the cloth, revealing a disarming bombs which are explosive timers tied to trash cans. "In front of you, you see seven bombs. You have to deactivate the bombs. Only the tools you got from the last challenge. The wire cutters." He then realized something. "Oh, wait, wasn't Courtney the only one who got the wire cutters?" Courtney took the the wire cutters away from me and held it in triumph, much to my anger along with Duncan's. "Well, I guess everyone else will just had to find their own way to cut the wire. Sucks to be you. Any questions?"

"Where do I get the bombs commandment?" Harold asked, raising his hand.

"Do bombs come into instruction?" Beth added.

"Am I wearing the right bomb fitting clothing?" Lindsay asked, "If not, where can I get the proper outfit...?"

"Cool." Chris said, "There are no questions. What are we waiting for?" He was about to walk away and then stops. "Oh yeah. One more thing."

I sighed in annoyance, "What is it now, Chris?"

"Those barrels are built by deemo stinky, the most disgusting..." As Chris continues talking, I felt my face turned green as I tried my best not to throw up.

"Gwen, are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"I'm fine." I replied, "Just fine."

"You mean worse than Owen's farts?" Harold asked.

"Yes." Chris nodded, "Yes it is." He then turns to the other attention. "Yo, Chef!" Chef appears, dressed as a tennis player with a tennis racket in his hand.

"Why can't you handle it?" Chef spat as he stormed pass Chris, "I'm busy!" He turns the light switch on and walked away. As he does that, each timer began to turn backwards.

"Good luck," Chris said as he and Chef leave the area while using the platform elevator, "this time, you really gonna need it."

Once we go to each bomb, Lindsay admired one and said, "Oooh, look at all those different wires! Ooh, that one matches my toenails. And that one matches my eyes and...oh! That one matches my hair!"

"Shouldn't an uber-geek like you know which wire to cut?" Duncan asked, glaring at Harold.

"Shouldn't an uber-delinquent like you know how to defuse a stink bomb?" Harold argued.

"Oh yeah, this alliance is working gangbusters." Leshawna said, not amused.

"Which wire should I cut?" I asked, confused.

"I'll e-mail this pic to my lawyers." Courtney said, pressing the buttons of her PDA, "Those sharks will have a bomb expert back to me in seconds!" Her PDA beeps. "Out-of-office rely? Nobody sends Courtney an out-of-office reply! Especially not when I'm paying them 20% of my settlement!"

I let out an annoyed sigh while rolling my eyes as Courtney presses the buttons once more.

* * *

"It's the blue one!" Lindsay declared.

"How do you know?" Beth asked.

"Of all the colors, it's the most fashionable forward."

"Hey, everybody! Lindsay's cutting the blue wire!"

"Really?" I asked as the rest of us stopped what we are doing.

"Great. Let us know how it works out for you." Courtney said.

"Can Lindsay borrowed the wire cutters?" Beth asked. Courtney whipped out the wire cutters. "Hurry!" Courtney started to think while we started to feel sweating except Justin. "Well, what are you waiting for? Besides, if the bomb blows up, we all be stink! Including you!"

"Aren't you going to give it to Lindsay or not?" I snapped, waiting for Courtney to respond.

"Um, you make a good point." Courtney said, giving in as she threw the wire cutters to Lindsay who caught it. As the timer continues running, Lindsay raised the cutter at the blue wire carefully as we watched her with worried looks. Then afterwards, the wire is finally cut, causing the timer to turn off immediately.

"She did it!" Beth shouted, happily, "My BFF did it!" She gave Lindsay a hug. "I'm sorry I doubted you!"

"Woo hoo, yeah!" Harold cheered as he come out of his hiding place.

"You can start pumping again." Leshawna said with a smile.

"Save it to the celebration but we still got few more barrels in fifty three more seconds." Duncan pointed out as the remaining barrels have timers running out.

"Oh no." I started to feel worry as I covered my eyes, "What are we going to do?"

"It's okay, Gwen." Duncan placed his hand on my shoulder, "We can figure this out ourselves."

"The blue wire!" Leshawna shouted, "Cut the blue wire!"

We started to pull the blue wires with all our might to rip it off until Harold's wire broke off successfully.

"Done." Harold said.

"And...done." Duncan pull his wire easily as I did the same.

It will take hours for us to remove the wires off until they are all removed. "We did it!" Harold cheered.

"I'm so smartest!" Lindsay added.

"Brain, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Justin said to his head.

"Hold up." Leshawna said, "If we cut the wires, why am I still hear them ticking?" The timers are still doing it as it reaches almost to zero.

"It can't be!" Beth said in shock.

"What the-?" I cried, alarmed, "How did this happen?"

"Brain, we are so over!" Justin shouted.

"No!" Courtney yelled until the bombs exploded. As we started coughing, Chris was far away, drinking tea.

* * *

Later, we are in the tub of tomato juice with unhappy looks on our faces.

"It feels so good to my skin." Lindsay said, "The vitamin C and tomatoes whose skin testure..."

"Looks like we're doomed for now." I muttered, angrily as I was next to Duncan until Justin pops out of the surface next between Harold and Beth with a mirror in his hand.

"Ahh! With this hideous facial on my face, I need all the help I can get, sister." Justin said.

"Glad you like them." Chef said throwing straws in the tomato juice, "Here, try some."

We picked up the straws as Leshawna stated, "Ew!"

Courtney cleared her throat angrily, "Excuse me, don't I get the stinky bath too?"

"You get the juice, it will mixed with fifty fifty split." Leshawna said.

"Ha! Not in your life!" Courtney scoffed.

"Okay then, have a nice life with everyone shutting you." Leshawna smirked.

"I hope you can have a nice life by keeping your bitchy thoughts to yourself." I added with a smirk while Duncan chuckled.

Courtney gives in and said in an angry tone, "Fine. Deal's off." She stormed over to the tub and get in.

"So, does everybody having fun?" Chris asked, approaching us with a gas mask. "Courtney and Lindsay, as the winners of the first and second challenges, you will get the reward. A tour of..."

"Paris? New York?" Courtney asked, eagerly. "London?"

"The Mall?" Lindsay added, causing us to stare at her. "What? It's the place where magical dreams happen."

"Nice try," Chris said, "but it's an all expensive trip to...a local cheese factory!" Courtney's smiley face faded away into a frown while Lindsay clapped her hands. "While on tour, you'll get the sample of the cheeses of the world! One yellow cheese, two green cheese and red cheese which is technically of cheese but just the same."

"Isn't it great, Courtney?" Lindsay chirped, "We get to go to the Cheese together!"

"One, I like torment " Courtney spat, "Two, I don't like you! And three, I can't reach my lawyers to get me out of this!" She puts her PDA down in the tomato juice and turned away in defeat.

"Looks like you got spunked for now." I smirked at Courtney.

"Have a nice trip to the cheese factory, Courtney." Duncan smirked also, making the CIT girl groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, Chris, how long are we going to soaked until the stink wears off?" Harold asked.

"Oh, I say in another twelve hours to do so." Chris said, walking away. This caused Harold to dunked in the tomato while holding his breath.

"On second thought." I said, "This might take a while to get rid of the stink."

"Right..." Duncan said, sarcastically.

* * *

**End chapter which is very, very, very long. **

**In the next rewrite chapter of Super Hero ID, the next challenge is going to be the super hero one which I need help for finding a costume for Gwen. Any ideas?**

**Read and review to came with the suggestions for Gwen's superhero costume for the challenge.**


	11. Super Hero-ID

**Here's the update chapter of the GWUNCAN remake of TDA and the winner choice for Gwen's costume is Lagartija Maestra which means Lizard Monster)! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh, you stink." Lindsay said to Courtney who sprayed herself with a spray can.

"You stink like feet!" Courtney snapped.

"You kiddin' me?" Leshawna said, glaring at Lindsay and Courtney. "You're both rank!" It was night time at the girls trailer. Lindsay and Courtney had just got back from the cheese factory. We know the whole room smells bad, that means we had to cover our noses.

"Who knew a tour of a cheese factory could make you smell so bad?" Beth asked.

"That's why the cheese factory is a dangerous place." I said.

"It's like we somehow brought it home with us..." Lindsay reaches into her bag and pull out a piece of cheese, "Gouda anyone?"

Leshawna, Beth and I glanced at each other before I looked at the cheese that Lindsay is holding. "Uh, no thanks." I said, shaking my head.

* * *

The next morning, we heard a scream which came from Chef who is dressed like a woman.

"Let me go of me!" Courtney snapped after being guided by Leshawna while still in her sleep mask.

As she removed her hand to take off her sleep mask, Harold yawned and said, "Where are we?"

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"And why is Chef wearing a nightie?" Leshawna added.

Then the dramatic music played out of nowhere, we all look up and saw Chris jump from the building, dressed in a costume that resembles Batman and grabbed Chef. They began to fall as the cords they were attached to break and lands on the ground.

"I knew that that bungee doesn't hold!" Chris yelled, "That's what happens when productions cheapst." He and Chef got up. "And now my hair is messed up!"

"Uh...is anyone going to tell us what the heck is going on here?" Courtney asked, angrily.

Chris glared at Courtney, much to her shock, "WHEN...I...FEEL...LIKE...IT." Several seconds later. "And now, I feel like it."

"Ha ha, nice." Duncan smirked as I giggled softly.

"Today's challenges are inspired by the superhero flick." Chris announced.

"Today's challenges?" Leshawna said, "Uh uh. We just woke up. I hadn't even brushed my teeth yet."

"Or had breakfast!" Beth added.

"I'm going back to bed." Duncan added as well.

"Same here." I said, agreeing with Duncan.

"Evil never sleeps and neither will you." Chris said with a smirk. "Besides, superheroes don't do the things of re-mortals. It has screaming ladies to be rescued..."

"Uh, actually." Harold butted in, "Many superheroes are re-mortals. My favorite, The Incredible Owl Man catches thieves such as mice. But come morning, he puts his pants on one leg at the time. Just like the rest of us."

"Speak for yourself!" Chef said, walking away.

"How would you like Owl Man to scratch your eyes out with his talents?" Chris glared at Harold who fall to the ground, "I didn't think so. Now, shut it!" He then explained the challenge to the rest of us, "There are three things to transit the good superhero movies. One, superheroes will have superpowers. Two, superheroes save people. And personal favorite, three, superheroes wear tights. Which means you all will be wearing..." Chris began to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" I asked, glaring at him with a suspicious look. I had no idea what is up with Chris. First he explains what the challenge is, now he's laughing?

"Teensy tiny tights." Chris exclaimed as we all started to complain except Lindsay who is happy. "Why are all in your PJs? Get dressed and meet me back on set in superhero speed. Which means you should already be back here! And make sure to wear something that goes with brightly-hued spandex."

* * *

"Maybe you could use that spandex as your superpower, Gorgonzilla Girl." Courtney suggested evilly to Lindsay.

Leshawna heard this as she butted in the middle and glared at Courtney, "I wouldn't talk each, Cheddar Chick!"

"Yeah!" I agreed as I catch up with them, "I never insult Lindsay if I were you." Lindsay, Leshawna and I continued walking, leaving an angry Courtney behind.

* * *

"For your first challenge," Chris said, "Each of you will create your own superhero identity."

"Oh right!" Harold cheered.

"You all going to make your own superhero costume, using by your title imagination in tons of spandex." Chris gestures the random color papers that are placed in trash cans. Then a truck showed up and dumped the pile of garbage stuff. "And some other junk. You'll be judged on the originally in style costume. A rocking superpower and out cool your superhero famous to the top score of your advantage in the next round. Chef will of course play the super villain which, let's face it much of the stress." He then introduced Chef's villain name. "Meet Pythonicus and his sidekick kitty, 'Dander Boy. They will sabotage you on every turn. Any questions?" We all raised their hands but Chris ignored us, "No. Perfect. And...action!"

"That one's mine!" Courtney shouted as Lindsay ran to grab the gold paper.

"I got it!" Lindsay said but Courtney grabbed it, much to her anger and they started to do tug of war. Then Courtney push Lindsay off and ran away, carrying the gold paper with her.

I was not amused at this, "Do we have to do this?"

Duncan rolled his eyes with a scoff, "I don't even care about that stuff."

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because, unlike everyone else, I do not make costumes." Duncan explained.

* * *

We all started to make costumes which we noticed Dander Boy is cat scratching our costumes one at the time. I used the sewing machine with dark green paper but Dander Boy jumped in and attacked me in the face with his claws. I began to scream while trying to get him off me while the machine continues running.

* * *

After we finished our outfits except Duncan, the contest is about to begin as Chris began to call each of our names. We had to state our superhero names and superpowers at the same time. I was next after Leshawna as I walked to the stage platform, wearing an awesome superehero outfit I was wearing: a dark green snake skin spandex outfit with snake like eye contacts, a brown utiltiy belt and black boots.

"I am Lagartija Maestra." I stated, "Which means Lizard Monster."

Duncan began to wolf-whistle as he stared at my costume, "That is one sexy costume. Looking good, Pasty."

I started to blush at what Duncan said, "Thanks."

Even Chris was amused, "Tell us what is your superpower."

"This." I said, taking off my belt that has snakes in it as ropes and started to create scale spikes, much to Chris and Duncan's amazement along with Leshawna, Justin, Beth and Harold. Except Courtney who is jealous. After that, I sprayed venom which is lemon juice and sprayed at Courtney, making her scream. This make everyone to laugh at her misfortunate.

"Nice." Chris said, "Eight points for you." He writes it on the paper.

I smiled in satisfaction as I walked away while Lindsay is the last one, introducing her super hero name which is actually Wonder Woman. While this continues on, I walked over to Duncan and the others. "So, like my costume, Duncan?" I asked, flirtiously.

"It looks sexy on you, Pasty." he smirked, touching the fabric of my costume, "I like it."

I began to giggle, "Thanks, Dunk."

"No problem, Pasty."

We are about to kiss but Leshawna interrupted us. "Hate to say this to you lovebirds but try not to make out like Geoff and Bridgette did." Leshawna said with a smile.

Duncan and I looked at each other and blushed while turning our heads away, laughing nervously. "Looks like we better save our romance later after the elimination is over." Duncan said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed as I kissed him on the cheek.

Then a gasp is heard which came from Lindsay, "Courtney just stepped on my Invisible Jet!"

Chris frowned as he write down again, "Courtney, minus 2 points for stepping on Lindsay's Invisible Jet!"

Courtney was shocked, "What?"

"Can I have a ride?" Harold asked Lindsay.

"Sure!" she said as she called out to the rest of us, "Who wants to ride my invisible jet?"

"I do!" the guys raised their hands especially Chris, Chef and Dander Boy and Duncan.

"I'll come too if you don't mind, Lindsay." I raided my hand also.

"Of course you can come too, Gwen." Lindsay said, smiling, "Oh and by the way, nice snake costume of yours."

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"Man, I love this game." Chris winked at the camera.

* * *

Now, on to the second challenge in a different location where we can see the trampoline. "For your second challenge," Chris said, "We will be testing your super powers."

"And your point is?" I asked.

"You had to jump off the building in a single bond in this trampoline from the set of the movie...Trampoline Jumping Number Two!" Chris declared, "Awesome flick. You'll be judged of how high you jump and please probably time your landing and you don't want to land anything or another in a soft cushy mattress " He gestures to Dander Boy who is already there with the springy things sticking out of the mattress. This make us feel shock. "Our first prize of Total Drama Action is your safety and well being." He let out a chuckle, "Next, you had to rescue a woman from the building. The woman will be played by a sack of potatoes in distress. Which will be catch for you guys." Duncan is not amused at this. "And finally, you walk across the line through the meteor shower." Chef throws a rock at the water tower, causing water to spray out of the holes. "The first to finish the course will be fest time wins the invincibility." He pulls out a timer. "Lindsay, you're up first. Ten seconds to shave off your time to finish the first round." Courtney glared at me and Duncan while Lindsay walked pass us with the word 'Yay'.

"And action!" Chris began as Lindsay jumped off the diving board and land in the tampoline to bounce all the way to the mattress with a thud.

"This mattress is so nasty!" Lindsay complained.

"Oh really?" Chris did an evil grin, "I'm sorry." Lindsay tried to get off the spring but she fell off. Chef drops the sack of potatoes. Lindsay tried to catch it but it land on the right side.

"Whoopsie." she said, looking at the potato sack, "Sorry, lady." I shook my head at this.

* * *

While Chef keeps throwing bowling balls at Harold, Chris shouted, "Come on, Pythonicus!" He gets hit in the head by Chef, knocked to the ground. Duncan was next to hit by Chef, knocking him down too.

I looked at Duncan before running to him while shouting, "Duncan!"

* * *

"Nice work, Captain Alberta." Chris said after he got up. "Make good time too. Thirty six seconds." When Harold walks away, Chris fans himself in disgust, "But done without feather patterns."

"Duncan, are you okay?" I asked, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he groaned, rubbing the back of his neck, "Ow."

Harold approached us and smirked at Duncan, "Top that, All See In Jerk."

Duncan got mad as he grabbed the back of Harold's cape, ready to punch him, "You may have forgotten that my real superpower is being able to creating dorks like you."

"Sounds familiar." Harold said.

* * *

"Next!" Chris said as Duncan, Beth, Leshawna, Courtney, Justin and I are doing this challenge one by one. It appears that Courtney and I jumped the most. While running in the wire, I dodged easily when Chef threw one of the bowling balls at me.

Chris turns off the timer, "While Captain Alberta did suprisingly a good job even cooperating Courtney is, ahem, superpower. The winner of the second challenge and invisibility is The Human Cricket with 30 seconds!"

"Yes!" Courtney said as she does the wood noise sound with her leg as we all covered our ears.

"AHHH!" I screamed as Beth, Duncan and I ran away from her, "Courtney, stop! Stop the noise! You're making our ears bleed!"

"Don't let me change my mind, Courtney!" Chris glared at her. Courtney stopped as she smiled sheepishly at him.

"Finally!" Duncan and I said, angrily, "Thank you, Chris!"

"You guys may be superheroes but you smell super gross. Time to hit the showers and decide who's going to vote off." Chris said while covering his nose and fanning his clipboard at the same time.

* * *

Lindsay, Leshawna, Beth and I are hanging out in the Girls Shower room in bath towels and turbans and slippers. Leshawna is the one who wears a bathrobe even though I remembered she wear one during my chat with Bridgette.

"I wish we could vote off Courtney." Lindsay groaned.

"Girl's got game, that's for sure." Leshawna pointed out.

"I say we vote off Duncan." Beth said.

"What?!" I cried in shock. "Why him?"

"He's super-strong and as much as Courtney would hate to admit it." Beth said.

"Kill two jerks with one stone, I like it." Leshawna was impressed, "But there's only four of us. We can't do it on our own."

"Leave it to me." Beth smirked, walking away.

Leshawna sighed, "I really hope that girls' not gonna talk to the plants."

"I don't understand why you're against Duncan." I said, feeling sad and hurt, "I mean he's perfect and all but he didn't do anything harm."

"But he and Harold are rivals." Lindsay pointed out, "Let's face it, Duncan's a complete jerk. He has got to go."

"If Duncan leaves, I..." I started to welled up in tears before running out of the door, crying.

"Aw, poor Gwen." Lindsay said, feeling guilty, "She's very upset."

"Ever since she got eliminated," Leshawna said, "Duncan will have a chance to see her again."

* * *

After I got dressed in my normal attire, I walked out of the girls' trailer and sat down on the steps, crying my eyes off with my face buried in my arms until Duncan appeared, whistling a tune.

"Hey, Gwen." he greeted.

I looked up so I can look at him with tears in my eyes, "Hi, Duncan."

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"'Cause Courtney won't have invincibility forever. And I'm thinking it's a matter of time before the girls give her the heave-ho." I began to sniff as Duncan continued, "You got to convince Harold to vote off Leshawna. Captain Alberta just won't listen to reason. Are you in?"

"I don't know," I said, sadly, "Leshawna's my friend. It will hurt her feelings."

"Gwen, listen to me." Duncan said, placing his hands on my shoulders, "You have to give it a try. We can't let Harold vote me off, will you?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Good." Duncan smiled, "So, will you accept it?"

I wiped my tears and smiled a little, "Sure."

* * *

Just as I was about to approach Harold so I can talk to him, I began to noticed that Courtney is already there, talking to him. I yelped as I hid behind Harold's trailer, listening to the conversation.

"And we need to get rid of the biggest threat." Courtney said, "And I don't mean Duncan..." Harold frowns as she continues, "or Gwen...or Beth...or Justin...or Lindsay..."

"You don't mean Leshawna?! I won't!" Harold snapped, causing me to gasp.

"Oh no." I said, quietly, "They had to vote for Leshawna. She's going to be furious at us." I began to run off so I won't be noticed.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony...

"And now, we vote!" Chris said as we pressed the buttons on the voting machines, "And now the Gilded Chris Award goes to..." Chef hangs upside down to give it to Chris before disappearing. "Courtney and Justin! Beth, Harold and Gwen! And we're down to the final three! Lindsay!"

"Oh yeah!" Lindsay chereed.

"And finally...Duncan!" Chris exclaimed while Duncan smiled.

"Yes!" I said in relief.

"Leshawna!" Beth and Lindsay gasped.

"You guys vote for me?" Leshawna asked in shock.

Harold began to cry as he got down to his knees in front of her, "I'm sorry. I didn't know if I could trust you but I made a big mistake. A big mistake."

"Please don't get mad at us for voting you off, Leshawna." I pleaded, "It's not my fault to do this!"

"Awwww, honey pie, don't you worry." Leshawna said to Harold, "I made a mistake once too. Don't hate the player, hate the game."

"Do you forgive me?" Harold asked.

"Come here, sugar baby." Leshawna said, giving him a hug, "Leshawna's gotta a whole lot of love."

Chris faced the camera with a frown, "Okay, okay. Enough with all the warmth and affection. Time for the Walk of Shame!"

Harold, Lindsay, Beth and I watched Leshawna go to the Walk of Shame. "I'll miss you." Harold said sadly.

"Me too." Beth said.

"Bye, Leshawna." Lindsay added as I waved goodbye to Leshawna.

"Awww, I'll miss you too, baby." Leshawna said, walking to the limosine, "And I'll be rooting for you. You just make sure to stand up for yourself, you hear? You kick Duncan's butt!"

"Hey, Harold," Duncan smirked, "what's that in your pocket?" He kicks him in the butt with the burrito in his back pocket. He began to laugh and runs away.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Harold said, sadly.

* * *

While Beth, Lindsay and Courtney walked inside the trailer, I was immediately approached by Duncan who is walking behind me.

"Feel better, Pasty?" he asked, smirking.

"A little." I blushed.

"Still sad about Leshawna?"

"Yeah, she's a good friend."

"If we vote off Courtney next," Duncan said, "We all be free from her wrath."

"Without her invincibility, she will be toasted." I smirked as we share a laugh. "Well, good night."

"Night, Pasty."

We both kissed before I go inside the trailer and Duncan goes back to the boys' trailer.

* * *

**End chapter**


	12. The Princess Pride

We are at the Craft Services Tent as Harold, Beth, Lindsay and Justin are making burritos as Duncan began to host it which is a burrito making contest. Courtney was sitting by the other table, refusing to participate. I was sitting across from Courtney, watching them.

"Ten more seconds!" Duncan announced, "Biggest burrito wins!"

"Come on, everyone!" I encouraged them, "Put your backs into it!"

"Think I'd make a good reality show host?" Duncan asked me.

"Of course you are." I smiled in reply, "You can become someday."

"Thanks, Pasty."

"Excuse me, I'm strategizing." Courtney sneered, causing me and Duncan to mock fear with the word 'Ooooooo'.

"If you strategize, maybe you can manage any articifect." Courtney explained.

"Maybe you could 'blah blah blah'-" Duncan said but Harold interrupted him, "Time's up, co-predators!"

"Hey, Linds, what do you got?" Duncan asked.

"Look! Beth and I are BFFs." Lindsay said, bringing up their burritos which are joined together by a friendship bracelet.

"Burrito Friends Forever!" Lindsay and Beth said in unison.

"Nice." I said, smiling at Lindsay and Beth's creation.

"Did you belt your burritos?" Duncan asked.

"It's a custom friendship bracelet I made." Beth explained, "To join our two burritos for always and ever."

"Weird, creepy but big-ish. It qualifies." Duncan said as he goes over to Harold next.

While this goes on, I stared lovingly at Duncan while Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Chef came in and blows the trumpet. "Hear ye and rise for Sir Chris!" he announced.

"Sir?" Harold snapped, "Someone needs an ego check."

"Ugh!" I said, covering my nose because of the flies. Chris enters in costume, holding a glass boot.

"Oooh! That's a glass slipper!" Beth said, excitedly, "Which means today's challenge is a fairytale movie. My favorite!"

"Beth, dude." Chris said, irritated, "If you ever steal my intro again, I'll have to personally boot you off the show."

"You can't boot Beth!" Lindsay protested but realized something, "Oh wait, he can because it's a glass boot!"

"And the boot that fits determines a princess for today's fairy tale movie challenge." Chris explains. "The rest of you compete for the honor of rescuing the fair princess."

"I wanna be the fair princess!" Beth began jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wait a minute," I glared at Chris, "What does have to do with the princess part? Who's gonna be one anyway, huh?"

"I said 'the fair princess'." Chris pointed out, "And what we think is fair that the candidates will be the ladies that won last time. Courtney and Lindsay." I crossed my arms in anger.

* * *

"Heh, look at her, boys!" Duncan said to Justin and Harold after Lindsay takes off her own boot, "We found Bigfoot!" The guys began to laugh while Lindsay looked shocked.

While Duncan, Justin and Harold continue laughing, I punched Duncan in the arm in anger. "Ow!" Duncan groaned as he rubbed his arm, "What was that for?"

"That was for making fun of Lindsay!" I said, glaring at him after Harold and Justin stopped laughing.

"What did I do? Just look at her foot! It looks big!" Duncan snapped.

I sighed and shook my head in annoyance.

"I hear glass shoes stretched." Beth said.

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh...no."

* * *

"I hope that's not safety glass." Harold said worried as we watched Courtney struggling to put on the glass boot.

"Come on, come on, come on!" Courtney strained.

"Listen, Courtney." Chris said, "We can go to a different selection method if-"

"No! I'm gonna..." Courtney said but finally gets the boot to fit. "Yes!" The boot started to crack.

"Let's get this over with before she loses a foot and I loose another lawsuit." Chris ordered Chef who comes out in a fairy costume.

"I dub thee 'Princess Courtney'." Chef said, tapping the wand on the smiling Courtney. This cause dust to spray everywhere as we started to cough and squint our eyes shut.

"Eat my pixie dust, commoners!" Courtney exclaimed but the foot flies off and hits Justin in the face.

"Oooh." Duncan and I cringed before turning away.

* * *

"It's story time with Uncle Chris." Chris announced as he began the story, "Once upon a time, six brave knights went on a quest to rescue the princess from the ivory tower. But it's not going to be easy. First, the knights get passed my very good friend, the terrible toothless troll and his bad news break." Beth, Justin, Lindsay, Harold, Duncan and I gulped at this.

"Oh no, I'm freakin' going to die for this.." I said, nervously.

"You're telling me." Duncan said, nervous even more.

"To get pass the toothless terrible troll," Chris continued, "the knights had to wear disguises. There was a frog prince." He threw a green helmet at Justin. "And an ugly stepsister." He then threw a red wig at Beth. "Sleeping Beauty." He tossed the pink night mask to Lindsay. "And one of the seven dwarfs." He throw a wizard hat to Harold. "And Little Red Riding Hood and Goth Of Arc." He tossed a red hood cloak to Duncan and a knight helmet resembles Joan Of Arc to me.

"Can you least named me Red Riding Hoodlum?" Duncan asked with a smirk.

"No dice, dude." Chris said as someone placed the milk and cookies on the table, "That's what it said on the script." He glanced at milk and cookies. "Good work, kid. And so the ugly stepsister." He takes one of the cookies.

"But I can't see!" Beth wailed after she put on a big wig.

"Oh yeah for this challenge," Chris said, "each knight is blind." We started to complain. "Nowhere in this story does it say 'the cowardly knights complained!' So get it together, steppie and get crossing!"

* * *

"This is for you, Leshawna!" Harold sceamed as he ran pass Chef and made it out of the bridge.

"Whoa, how does he do that?" I asked as I stand behind Lindsay.

"No clue." Duncan said.

"I know, right?" Lindsay asked.

* * *

"Hey Sleeping Big Foot!" Duncan called to Lindsay, "Boots go under the bridge, not over them!" He and Justin share a laugh while I glared at them.

"Oh, knock it off, guys." I said, angrily, "Leave Lindsay alone." Then Lindsay began to fall after one of the bridge plank broke.

"My feet are not big!" she screamed as she land in the thud, causing Chris to cringe.

"Heh, heh, awesome." Chris said with a laugh, "Froggy, you're up! Then it's Captain Hood and Gothie Arc!"

"It's Goth Of Arc!" I yelled.

"At least my face will protect me impermanently." Justin said, putting his helmet on his head. As he began to walk, he bumped into the wood bridge holder.

"Ha ha ha, top smart. Go more to the right." Duncan said in encouragement.

Justin goes the other way but gets hit again, "Ow!"

"Sorry, man." Duncan smirked before letting out a laugh.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." I said sarcastically as Chef charged forward with an axe. I began to yelp. "Yikes! Troll! 4:00!"

"Here, let me help you with that." Duncan gave Justin a push. Justin screamed as he charged forward until Chef hits him in the head with an axe. Then afterwards, Duncan and I burst out laughing at Justin's misfortune.

Just as Chef was about to attack Justin some more, Justin rammed forward and knocked him down. Justin ran off, finally made it to the bridge.

"Justin's still got it!" Chris said as Justin takes off his helmet. "Alright then, the final knights are attempting fairy tale land are Little Red Riding Hoodlum and his girlfriend Goth Of Arc." While Chris said this, Duncan puts on a red hood and a blindfold while I put on my helmet to close it so it can cover my eyes. It looks like Duncan is not paying attention. "We're over this way."

"Uh, Duncan?" I asked him. "Chris is talking to you."

"Seeing? Good." Duncan asked with his eye almost opened through the blindfold, "Seeing Chef as a transgender troll? Priceless." Chef is now wearing a Rapunzel wig.

"I don't even know where I'm going." I muffled through my knight helmet.

"Don't worry, sweetheart." Duncan said, "We'll do this together. Hold my hand, please."

"Okay." I said, holding his hand immediately.

"Yo! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Chris called as Chef used his Rapunzel wig as a rope and began to attack us. Duncan and I dodged quickly while ducking.

Justin noticed Duncan's eye sticking out, "Hey, he can see!"

"How? With his x-ray vision?" Chris frowned but said happily, "That would be cool."

Chef began to twirl the Rapunzel rope and began to attack us some more but Duncan caught it. "Grab on, Gwen." he said. I quickly nodded as I grabbed onto him and we both began to swing over to the bridge.

"And so, the terrible toothless troll knocked off two losers." Chris narrated as he read the book which is fake. "But four brave knights made it to the other side and continued on their noble quest. Where upon I, in my wisdom, inspired them with official Princess Courtney."

Then the music began to play in the background as Courtney was lifted down on the stage, wearing a princess outfit and crown. The afterwards, she began to sing beautifully.

While she was singing, Justin gaze at her, "She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Duncan scoffed while rolling his eyes, "Whatever."

"I must have been so busy seeing her as a master strategist that I didn't see her outer beauty!" Justin said, "Wow...we'll be the best looking couple in the kingdom!"

"Good for you." I said, sarcastically.

"Well, anyway," Justin glared at Duncan, "I saw you cheat, Duncan. You don't deserve to be her prince."

"That's fine with me." Duncan snapped, "I'm not interest in Courtney!"

"Guys, guys, no need need to fight." Chris said, getting in the middle to break Justin and Duncan apart. "At least not until after this break, will Duncan..." I began to roll my eyes in annoyance at what Chris said. This had not better be good.

Courtney begins to sing again while Justin puffs out his chest, Duncan frowned as he shook his head, crossing his arms and I was glaring at Courtney, meaning I want to punch her so bad.

"Courtney is so lucky." Lindsay said, "She gets to wear that sparkly head thingy."

"If you smell burnt toast and everything looks like it's underwater." Beth said, "Does that mean you have a concussion?"

Courtney grabs the frog with a crown and held it on her hands, singing her heart out. After that, she kissed it, making her feel disgusted. She threw it at Justin who screamed, "Warts! AAAAHHHHH! Get it off!"

Duncan and I began to laugh at Justin's misfortune once more while Chris said, "Wasn't it brilliant? It was so brilliant and everyone wishes..."

"Ugh, when will be the time to stop this yak yak talking?" I muttered in anger as Chris continue talking before showing a CD of Courtney's face in it.

"He'll stop talking soon enough." Duncan said, placing his arm around me. I began to blush as I smiled at him.

* * *

"After risking my life for you," Justin said to Courtney, "I've realized how wrong I was with that 'deformity' crack!" He grabbed her hand. "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! And the smartest! What are the odds?"

"Thank you, Sir Justin!" Courtney said, happily.

Duncan scoffed, "More like 'Sir Suck-Up'." I started to snickered at this.

Courtney frowned as she said to Duncan, "You know, you could learn something from Justin here. It's nice to get a compliment once in a while.

"...Well then you can give Harold a kiss." Duncan said sarcastically.

"Or maybe Chris." I added. Courtney harrumphed and turned away.

* * *

"So that's the three dudes and a girl lost the princess." Chris said, going back to the book, "But fate aka me wasn't finished with them." Chef and Courtney rode off. "They followed the troll all the way to the fight to the death because that's how I like the princess is saved."

"Sir Justin!" Courtney called, "I would like you to know that I hope you rescued me!"

Duncan stood there, doesn't care about Courtney. "That's it! I will not participate in this!" I snapped as she stormed off to join Lindsay and Beth.

"But Gwen, we can't do this without you!" Duncan cried.

"Go on without me." I said, calmly, "I'll watch the whole fun and try not to kiss Courtney."

"Nah, I won't do that. I'll never cheating on you and besides, you're still my girl."

This make me feel better as I smiled at Duncan and blew him a kiss **(A/N: Let's just skip the whole thing and move on to the elimination where Justin is voted off)**.

* * *

After Courtney won the challenge for the invincibility (like twice), it's time for the elimination at the Award Ceremony again.

"So with the immunity," Chris announced, "Courtney is the first to win the golden Chris." He threw it to Courtney who caught it with a happy look on her face. But suddenly, she felt something pain.

"Ow!" she yelped. It turns out that Beth has the doll which is actually a voodoo. I began to snicker as I sat next to Duncan with another Courtney doll in my hand. Now that was a good trick.

"I think she felt that." Beth grinned.

Duncan chuckled, "Nice."

"Cool!" Beth said happily.

"Do her elbow." Lindsay encouraged her.

"Or perhaps her head." I added.

"Or maybe her leg." Duncan added as well.

"Before we can continue the awards though I have some news." Chris said, shutting us up, "Courtney's lawyers called the demandity on 80% and send all the products of the Princess Courtney merchandise. So not gonna happen." Courtney frowned at what Chris said 'So not gonna happen' part. "So we'll rename them after the brunettes left in the competition." That's what Chef bring those in. "Beth!" Beth screamed in happiness as she ran on stage to Chris. "Your very own Princess Beth doll and the contract stated that zero percent Princess Beth products." He gave her another Chris award. "Along with the Chris award. You live another week."

Beth squealed, "Fairy tales do come true!" She then realized something. "Oh my gosh!" She started to faint. "Change the pants out!"

"For those who still in the competition," Chris said to me, Duncan, Harold, Justin and Lindsay. He throws Chris awards to Lindsay, Harold and me. "Lindsay, Gwen and Harold." That only leaves Duncan and Justin left. "Who will live happily ever after? And who will die heavy less? And the last Gilded Chris goes to...Justin! Duncan, you're out."

"What?" I cried in shock, "You're voting Duncan out? But that's impossible!"

"Yeah, you're right." Chris said, "I was just kidding. Justin's actually the one who's been eliminated!"

Duncan smirked at me as Chris throws the last Chris award to him, "A 'That's impossible', huh?" I looked at him and smiled. I'm so glad Duncan is safe.

"Courtney?" Justin asked Courtney who is busy doing her PDA and waving at him without eye contact. "Beth? Lindsay?"

"Princess Beth is so cute!" Lindsay said as she and Beth looked at the Beth dolls they are holding.

"Is no one going to miss me?" Justin asked, confused, "Gwen?"

I was too busy cuddling with Duncan as we both smile at each other. Duncan glanced at Justin and said, "Ciao."

"See you in the funny papers! Farewell!" Harold added, "Auf Widersehen! Don't let the door hit you in the-"

"Okay, stop already!" Justin interrupted him, "I'm going! But you'll regret it! With me gone, this competition just got eighty percent less handsome." He bumps into Lame-o-sine. "Alright, seventy-nine!"

"Now's what I call it priceless." I smiled while resting my head on Duncan's shoulder.

Duncan chuckled as he lifted my chin with his finger to look at him, "Yep, it sure does, Pasty. Sure is." We began to share a kiss while Justin gets in the Lame-o-sine.

* * *

**End chapter**


	13. Get A Clue

"Breakfast taco?" Harold asked, confused, "Is this how Chef knows how to make now?" We are now in the Craft Services Tent, seated on chairs which I had to sit between Duncan and Lindsay. "Mexican theme breakfast foods?" Harold takes a bite out of his own burrito.

This make Lindsay feel disgusted, "Ew! Is that an eggshell?"

"Chef is the only one who cooks eggs like peanut butter." Harold explained with his mouth full. "Smooth or crunchy style." He ate it the whole thing until he felt confused. He pulled it out of his mouth and noticed an item with yellow in it.

"Maybe Chef finally ran out of stuff to put in the eggs." Duncan said, "He always got leftovers for his computer hardware."

"Imagine that." I shrugged my shoulders as Lindsay said, "What if something on it? Something all challengy."

"Only one way to find out." Beth grinned, "Sticking to Courtney's PDA." Duncan and I began to snickered.

"My PDA isn't going anywhere near that goob thing." Courtney spat until Duncan swiped the PDA from her hands. "Hey!"

"I thought you wanted to end this!" Duncan pointed out.

"We will use this as part of the demonstration, Courtney!" I glared at Courtney who sighed in defeat.

"Do what are you going to do." she mumbled as Duncan grabbed the item from Harold's hand.

Duncan put it on the PDA and turn it on where we can see Chris on the screen. "I hope you all have a brilliant breakfast." he stated, "It was so delish. I was practically on Cloud Nine. I couldn't don't have any dozen of them." Lindsay glanced at Harold who shrugged. "But, enough of all that breakfast. It's time to 86 nomination." He then make a mistake. "Err, I mean the conversation."

"So weird." Beth said.

"Yeah, definitely weird." I added.

"I think maybe Chris needs a vacation." Beth said.

"But right now," Chris said, "I'm going to relax and have a nice safe place and get ready for your next challenge. You probably wondering what the challenge is." Duncan, Lindsay and I listened carefully. "It will remain in mystery until you find me." This caused me and Lindsay confused. "Hopefully you flew in and track me down but in the mean time, I'm gonna crack open a soda and relax. See ya." He cracks open the soda.

"Unless there's a killer award." Duncan said, angrily, "I'm not going over and bother Chris."

"Ugh, me neither." I said, rolling my eyes.

"I can use a day off from that wiener." Duncan smirked at me.

"Once the game is over," I smiled, "You and I can go to Disneyland together. That will be fun."

"Yeah, you and me both, Pasty."

"I'm with Duncan." Harold said, "Like Chris waits for us."

"Yeah but maybe we can find Chris, we can have a surprise." Lindsay said happily. "Who doesn't love surprises." Courtney rolled her eyes. "I think he was giving us hints. He said that he's on Cloud Nine. That's like heaven which means he's not alive anymore." She then said to me and Duncan, "What did you do with dead people? You buried them!" Duncan and I looked at her like she was weird. "So maybe he's buried underground. Maybe we should dig and see if we can find him."

"Uh, we could but the only problem is that makes zero sense." Duncan said, making Lindsay frown.

"Duncan!" I scolded.

"What?" he asked, annoyed.

"Oh, it was so obvious Chris thinks that it's save and secured." Courtney said, "Get it? Save." Beth was confused.

"Uh, truth?" I asked confused as well.

Courtney starts annoyed, "Chris said that he's going to crack open the soda. That means crack the safe. Now you get it?"

"Nah, still nothing." Lindsay said, didn't get it at all.

"He's clearly in the bank vault from the bank high challenge, duh!" Courtney annoyed even more.

"Nice." Duncan smirked.

"Oh, I get it now." I said, realizing of what Courtney meant.

"Go figure." Courtney said as she walked away, "I got a brain."

Duncan and I looked at each other with shock looks. "Okay, I think she said something about Owen's butt." I said.

"Hey, I was the one who said about Chris' clues." Lindsay snapped as Harold, Duncan and I walked away as well.

Just as Beth was about to join us, she said to Lindsay, "You did well, sweetie." She walked away, leaving a growling Lindsay behind.

* * *

We are in the bankrupt along with Lindsay. "So, what's the plan, Courtney?" Duncan asked, smirking, "Do you have any ideas?"

"Try cleaning out your ears and listening for a change!" Courtney said with a glare, causing Duncan to frown in anger.

"Why don't you go jump in the piranha pool?" I snapped at her.

"Chris said the combination right after he talk about Cloud Nine." Courtney explained evilly as she did the code. "And he couldn't have a dozen breakfast burritos and then he said eighty six."

"This week." I added with a mumble while glaring at her. God, I can't stand her. She should be home right now. After she did the code, she spins the vault wheel and open it, revealing Chris with a hat and pipe on his mouth.

"Where's my prize?" Courtney demanded.

"I don't recall having mentioned any sort of prize." Chris said in an accent before talking in his regular voice. "But thanks for releasing me, it was getting stuffy in there."

"You're not smoking?!" Courtney asked confused.

"What? Oh, no. Of course not." Chris said as he swallows his pipe.

This make Courtney feel disgusted, "Ew."

"What? It's chewing tobacco."

"Ew." Harold, Lindsay, Beth and I said in unison.

"Nah, just kidding." Chris said, "It's black licorice." This made all of us said 'ew'. "Yeah...you're right." He spits it out. This stuff's disgusting! Now it's time for mystery movie day. I'm going to challenge for each of you. You're going to meet me at the train station set."

"I have a train station set in my garage at home. It runs on solo power." Harold said.

"Fascinating." Chris said, sarcastically.

"Very cool." I added in sarcasm as well.

"But first, I require full finger prints on DNA samples for each competitor." Chris said, "So each of the competitors has to gather the evidence from getting one of the competitors. Which means, it's your interest to prevent the other guy from getting your deets." Duncan and I smiled at each other at this. "Now go pack over nine bag and get me my clues."

That is when Courtney get into Chris' face and glared at him, "I am going to get that prize. I promise you that." With that, she walks away while Chris shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

"I still don't think to get credit of the idea to look for clues." Lindsay said as she, Beth, Courtney and I were at the Girls Trailer again.

"If we listen to you," Courtney scoffed, "we still be digging under the cafeteria with teaspoons."

"Not nice." Lindsay placed her hands on her hips to stare at Courtney.

"Look, guys." Beth said as she and I approached them. "It doesn't matter if we picture who what. As long as we have fun."

"I agreed with Beth on that one." I said, "I say we can take pictures with each other."

Courtney placed her hands around me and Beth like pals and said to Lindsay, "Lindsay, I really respect you. I was only acting like that out of jealously. I would sincerely like us to be friends." Lindsay and Courtney shook hands. "Let me make it up to you. Can I treat you to a spa section." She leads her away, leaving me and Beth behind.

"Ooh, spas are my only favorite." Lindsay said, happily.

"I guess they get along quite nicely." I said, smiling.

"Yep, just like good friends." Beth nodded in agreement.

* * *

During this DNA sample, Duncan was eating steak as I smiled at him before wrapping my arms around him and stroking his hair. He felt relaxed at this until I quickly took one piece of his green mowhawk, making him yelped.

"Ow." he yelped in pain as he rubbed his hair briefly.

I began to giggle and ran away, "Sorry. I need it for the DNA."

Duncan smirked as he watched me go with a dreamy look, "Don't mention it, sweetheart."

* * *

We are now at the train station with DNA bags except Lindsay. Chris walks over pass us with the box so we can put the DNA stuff in it. Even though Lindsay hung her head in sadness.

"So where's my prize?" Courtney held her DNA bag of Lindsay's hair happily.

"Sorry, there's no prize yet." Chris smiled as Courtney put the DNA on the box.

"Make it prize time." she said with a frown.

"I'm trying to do my job here!" Chris said, annoyed.

"Maybe I should get my lawyers to do their job." Courtney whipped her PDA quickly.

"Moving on..." Chris ignored her, walking away.

"I wanna prize!" Courtney whined like a spoiled brat as she followed him. It appears that Chris started to get really annoying.

"Oh God!" I groaned as Duncan and I covered our ears, "Make her stop! She's giving us a headache!"

"Someone shut this b***h up!" Duncan snapped. "She's getting on our nerves!"

"I wanna prize! I wanna prize!" Courtney screamed.

"Alright already!" Chris had enough, "Here!" He hands Courtney a bag of Cheese Puffs. "I was gonna eat them on the train but you're welcome to them if they will shut you up!"

"Finally!" I snapped as Duncan and I uncovered our ears.

"Now please get on the train!" Chris pointed to the right while a smirking evil Courtney walks away. Just as she was about to but Chris stops her, "I didn't say 'all aboard' yet!" Then he said, "All aboard!" We get on aboard along with Chris and the train takes off.

* * *

I was seated next to Duncan while Lindsay sat across from us as Chef brings in the cart of food. "Welcome aboard to 7:30 to Funville. Let the party begin." Chris announced.

"There's a party? Awesome!" Harold cheered.

"And it's for all of us? Awesomer!" Beth added.

"Do you have duck soup?" I asked eagerly, "Oh boy I'm starving!"

Duncan chuckled at my reaction.

"This is great that we all get to share this, huh Courtney?" Lindsay said to Courtney.

"Whoop de doo. I'm sticking with my delicious, exclusive, cheese-flavored cheese-type prize snacks." Courtney said as Beth approached her.

"Can I have one?" she asked.

"Did you win them?" Courtney glared at Beth before munches on a cheese puff. "Mmmm." Then suddenly, the light turns on immediately.

"Who shut off the lights?" Harold cried.

"Uh, you can't kill the host!" Chris screamed as the punching and kicking noises are heard along with the 'ow' parts. Then afterwards, the lights turned on again.

"There. That's better." Harold said.

"Look! Chris is dead!" Beth shouted, pointing to Chris' dead body.

"Dead dead?" Lindsay asked.

"Yup. Totally dead." Duncan said.

"So he is dead." I added.

"No!" Courtney stepped forward to Chris' body, "That's not possible! I never got a decent prize. Harold, give him CPR."

"You picked the right guy." Harold said proudly. "I'm a licensed paramedic. Did you know that CPR is actually a whole system of assessments of inner connecting-"

"Just do it, Harold!" Lindsay interrupted him. "He's not breathing!"

Harold breaths air into Chris and said, "Ew. Ew. Still no pulse."

Beth begins to feel worried, "So, um, what do we do?"

"Yeah. Got any better ideas?" I asked, worried as well. None of them didn't know what to say.

* * *

While Harold and Beth ran back and forth in fear, Duncan and I stood there with bored looks. Then Harold and Beth bumped into each other and fell to the ground, making me cringed.

Duncan held Harold and Beth, "Will you pull together, losers? We got to work this out."

"Yeah," I said, "We have to survived this area before someone began to kill us one by one."

"This reminds me of the time we were on the bus on the way to cheering camp." Lindsay said, "The head cheerleader, Carmelita Santos, passed right out! I always hated Carmelita because Carmelita thought she was so great nit we had to do something; she was drooling! So me and Bitsy..." While Lindsay continues talking, Duncan and I glanced at each other, confused. What on earth is talking about?

* * *

"I was only watched when you guys jumped off the plane." Courtney glared at us before kicking Chris. "You guys were in that episode. Doesn't anyone remember there was no plane." She kicked Chris again.

"She's right." Beth said before cringing because of Courtney's kicking.

"And your point is?" I asked, glaring at Courtney.

"I guaranteed that who's going to be shaking the train car and the window he was holographic protection. This is obviously all make believe." Courtney said before stepping on Chris really hard. "Okay, everybody, we got to chill out and get back to the studio." She pulls out her PDA and dial it before putting it on her ear.. "Which will happen most affected which I told the producers that this violate the contract." Then she said, "No! No bars?" She puts it down and dialed again. "How does my PDA has no bars?" She stomps Chris again and storms off.

Then Lindsay walks in with a lipstick, "Well, I'm going to draw Chris' shadow like thing just they did in the movies."

"Gee, that's a great idea, Lindsay." I smiled at the blonde, "Draw a line for us."

"With pleasure." she said. She began to draw around Chris but stopped for a moment. "Why they do that anyway? Do we color in later or something?"

"Duncan, climb out of the ceiling hatch and go find Chef or a producer or somebody." Courtney ordered Duncan.

"Why do I get to be the lucky one?" Duncan asked, glaring at her.

"Never mind that!" she argued, "Just do it!"

"Fine!"

Just Duncan was about to leave, he walks in front of me.

"So, um, good luck." I said, smiling, "You're the only one that can handle it." Duncan smirks at her. "I know. I'm good."

* * *

Duncan was top of the train as it began to drove faster. He started to feel frightened as he banged on it and yelled, "Let back in!"

"Don't worry! I'll get you out!" I screamed, "Hold on, Duncan!" That is until the lights turned off again.

"I don't like this!" Lindsay panicked.

"Duncan!" I panicked also. "We got to get him back in!"

"Something brushed up against my leg!" Beth shouted as Lindsay said the same thing.

"I keep brushing up against things that feel suspiciously like legs!" Harold said until the lights turn back on.

We looked up the ceiling as Duncan fell off and landed in the ground. "Yeah, it's the real train." he said, "And I'm not going back up there."

"Duncan, thank heavens you're okay." I said, hugging him, "Don't you scare us like that including me." Duncan smiled as he hugged me back.

"If it's real," Harold said, walking away, "and if we stuck in this." He grabs something out of the packing bag, "Then somebody here must be..." He pulled out a magnify glass. "Murderer."

"Oh, can't you be serious." Courtney said, not amused.

"I am! What's more serious and a murder."

Beth gasped and point at something, "Chris' body's gone!" We looked and saw only a draw body line.

"He's disappeared!" Duncan added.

"The aliens got him!" Lindsay panicked.

"They must have eat him!" I screamed as I hugged Duncan tightly in fear.

"You're all idiots." Courtney glared at us, "This is a set up. Duncan, go check to see other cars." Duncan let go of my hug and ran off.

"I'm gonna do something productive too and find out who done it before it gets too late." Harold said, "I don't want to get (in an accent) murdered in my sleep."

"I don't want to get (in a bad accent) murdered either." Lindsay said worried.

Courtney slapped her forehead in annoyance, "He wasn't murdered. He walked away. You're messing with your heads! You little polar pinheads."

"Oh yeah? How did you know, Bossy MCSmartypants?" I snapped at Courtney.

"Will the pinhead to be dusted prints?" Lindsay smirked as she used the makeup thingy to dust the table.

"Uh...yes." Courtney said annoyed.

"Good idea, Lindsay." Beth said, "I'll collect evidence too."

"Aha!" Harold said, picking up the green piece as he looked through it with the magnify glass.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"It's one of Duncan's green hairs!" Harold declared before playing dramatic music on his keyboard.

"Where's that annoying music coming from?" Courtney snapped as Harold hides the keyboard behind him.

"But Duncan never do that." I said.

"Duncan wasn't with us when the body disappeared." Beth pointed out, making me, Harold and Lindsay gasped in horror. Then Duncan entered the scene.

"The other cars are in-" he stated before he felt confused, "What?"

"These nitwits think you did it." Courtney said, angrily.

"What?" I said, feeling shock and hurt at the same time.

"Chris refused to give Courtney a reward which clearly upset her." Harold said, glaring at Duncan.

"And she's your enemy!" Lindsay added.

"That's called a motive." Beth added as well.

"Well, she made me go up on the roof!" Duncan snapped.

"Guys, let's not get sidetracked." Courtney said, "We all know it's just the escape." Beth came over to the table and pull out the handcuffs from the bag. "We all know this was just a scam. Next you'll be saying it was Professor Plum in the Conservatory with a Bacon Sandwich. Beth, Lindsay and Harold approached Duncan with angry glares.

"Guys, no!" I shouted.

Duncan backed away, "That hair could have fallen off my hair from the body."

"Hook him." Harold demanded as Duncan began to panicked in fear. Later on, he was handcuffed to the one of the drawers with a scowl.

* * *

I knelt down to Duncan and said, "Courtney will get us back to the set and you'll be cleared just hang in there."

"This doesn't seem too familiar for you to comfort." Duncan said.

"Well, the others don't listen to her, so to speak." I said before glancing Lindsay talking with Beth, Harold and Courtney. Lindsay came up with the plan while Courtney scowled. Then afterwards they started to argue while Beth and Harold tried to break them up.

* * *

"Now throw down the fur coat and let's see how it looks such as Big Foot." Duncan said with a laugh as I sat against the wall next to him.

"Aha!" Lindsay said as she picked up the bag thingy while Harold does the dramatic music with the keyboard. Courtney noticed this and glared at him.

Harold smiled sheepishly, "Sorry." He placed it behind his back. "Continue."

* * *

"And here we have Courtney eating a bag of orange cheesy which she refused to share." Lindsay said, flipping a page that has the bad drawing of Courtney eating a bag of cheese. This makes me and Duncan laughed hard.

"Ha ha ha! That is so priceless!" Duncan laughed, making Courtney glare at me and Duncan.

"Therefore," Lindsay continued, "Courtney was the only one to have orange fingers!"

"Oh, this is getting ridiculous." Courtney scoffed.

"Really?" Lindsay asked, getting out a paper of Courtney's handprint and a small bag. "Prints go fly."

"I was framed! Who are you going to believe?" Courtney pointed out. "Ding Bag over here? Or someone who really has a brain?"

"Cuff her!" Lindsay ordered as Harold and Beth approached Courtney who backed away.

"Yeah!" I agreed, "Make sure she never escape!"

* * *

After Lindsay won and watch a movie with Duncan (which I don't mind), Duncan and I were hanging out near the trailers.

"How's the zombie movie coming along?" I asked.

"It's going fine." Duncan shrugged, "Lindsay and I were just friends."

"I see." I said as Duncan slid his arm around me, "But it's a good thing you started to get along."

"Hey, what can I say? I did seem to enjoy it but I'm glad Courtney is starting to go mad."

"Yep, she sure does. Especially the part she goes..." I said before mimicking Courtney, 'I wanna prize!'"

Duncan chuckled, "Ha ha, nice. I like that and I'm glad I'm free from the handcuffs." We both kissed in a make out session.

Then Courtney enters the scene and glared angrily at the camera, "Are you recording this?" The cameraman zooms in on her. "Good. The lovebirds can enjoy what all they want but I'm going to win this competition." She then points her finger at the camera, "And no one is going to stop me. Not neither will you."

* * *

**End chapter**


	14. Rock N Rule

**I am now going to update the new chapter of the D/G TDA rewrite which is a long long time. Since I'm busy with my other stories, enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Guys, can we try to get along?" Beth asked as she and I approached Courtney and Lindsay. It looks like Courtney is mad at Lindsay again.

"Oh, stop playing dumb, Lindsay." Courtney glared at the dumb blonde who ignored her and began to sing which is off-key. Courtney looked confused as she said to me and Beth. "She's not playing, is she?"

"I guess so." I said, confused. Duncan heard Lindsay's singing as he began to complain until drums are heard. We take a peek outside of the trailers which it really came from Chef.

"Nice of you to join us." Chris said after Chef stopped playing the drums. "Today's movie genre is...drum roll please." Chef does the drum-roll. Chris was about to said something next but glared at Chef. "Okay, Ringo. Spotlight's not big enough for the both of us." Chef frowned and stopped immediately. "Today's movie genre is..." Chef drum rolled again but stopped again because of Chris glaring at him. "The rock n roll bio-pick."

"You got to kidding me." I said, confused.

"All right!" Harold cheered as he slid next to Chris and began to do air guitar.

After Lindsay put down the popcorn, Chris said, "Any good Rock n' Roll Bio Pic starts with a kid from humble beginnings drawn into the seemingly glam world of rock music. After overcoming enormous hardship, the kid gets a break and makes it ginormous."

"Ginormous?" I asked, "What does that mean?"

Chris ignored my question, "Bigger than me, even. The kid is then drawn into a scandalous world of stuff I'm not allowed to talk about with sixteen-year-olds; things that lead to dangerous addictions, multiple divorces, the occassional night in the joint and an untimely death while sitting on a toilet." I rolled my eyes at this. I had know no idea what he's talking about.

* * *

"A few things that every certifiable rock god needs to know that I can talk about." Chris continued, "You need to know how to rock out on the guitar, work the paparazzi and trash a hotel room. Yeah! Any questions?"

Lindsay raised her hand, "Why is Owen eating my popcorn?" She glanced at Owen who is eating her popcorn. He was waving at us with a big grin.

"Hey everybody!" he said with a laugh.

The rest of us looked at him with shock looks; especially Duncan's. "Owen?!" we asked.

"What are you doing here?" I added.

"Owen! You were supposed to wait for your cue." Chris scolded, "What is wrong is you?"

"I was hungry!" Owen explained, "And when I'm hungry I forget everything except what my tummy is telling me."

"Owen, get lost until I began your cue!" Chris snapped. Owen obeyed and began to leave. Chris then said in a calm tone, "I have an announcement to make. 'Cause I'm a host and can do whatever I want, I decided to bring someone back. Anyone guessed who might that be."

Lindsay gasped, "Isn't it..." She looks confused. "Was it the boy I like...Tyler?"

Courtney let out a frustrated sigh, "I can't take it anymore!"

Then Owen showed up again, "Hi, everyone! I just can't help myself so..." He hugs Lindsay and Beth.

"Yay, Owen!" Lindsay cheered.

"Hi, Owen!" Beth greeted.

"Welcome back, Owen." I said as he and I high-fived each other. Then Owen approached Duncan and Harold.

"Hey, man." Duncan smirked.

"Good to have you back." Harold added.

Owen smiled as he hugged them.

"Fine, Owen, fine!" Chris said until Courtney had enough.

"Hello? Not fine?!" she snapped, "No way Owen is allowed back. I had to file a lawsuit to get back on this show. I'm contacting my lawyers."

"You're not the only one with lawyers." Chris pointed out, "Owen also filed a lawsuit...and won. His jaw was busted by Chef and he was unfairly kicked off the show. Is that good enough for ya?" Courtney began to frown at him while Duncan and I snickered.

The CIT glared at both of us and screeched, "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, we couldn't help ourselves." Duncan said, "Which we like to see you suffer."

"Yeah. Better luck next time." I teased, making Courtney did an evil glare.

* * *

"I said ten minutes, not ten hours!" Chris frowned as we enter the stage which is guitar playing.

"We supposed to meet you at the stadium," Duncan stated, "And this is supposed to be the Gilded Chris awards."

"Where you might get dumped." Chris argued but said in his happy trademark grin, "Not bad." As he began to explain the rules about the first challenge, Duncan and I glanced at each other one another.

* * *

"And rock on!" Chris announced as we looked up to see a guitar moving. That means we start the challenge right now. My guitar is a red Les Paul. With Harold's guitar set on fire, we started continue playing anyway. Next Owen is out along with Lindsay and Beth. Now's only me, Duncan and Courtney left. Courtney's guitar skills are the best which Duncan and I glared at her in a jealous way. Then afterwards, Duncan slammed his skull guitar down, causing electrocution while I tossed my guitar away which is landed on Courtney's head by accident. This caused Courtney to be electrocuted.

"Nice one, Duncan. You broke it." Chris said.

"Oops. My bad." Duncan said.

"And the winner is..." Chris said as Chef did a drum roll. "Duncan!"

"All right!" I cheered, "Way to go, Duncan!"

"What?" Courtney snapped angrily, "I had hit the note and I played it behind my head and on my knees and with my teeth!" I started to cringe when she said the word 'teeth' as I backed away from her.

"Yes! Yes you did!" Chris said, "But you tried way too hard. And there's one thing that rockstars don't do is try. Even a little." Duncan and I grinned before giving each other a hug. "You saw Duncan and Gwen but Duncan has the best guitar moves."

"Yes but they played every ten note." Courtney pointed out as she glared at us, "And Duncan broke his guitar and Gwen tossed hers which landed on my head."

"Exactly." Chris said.

"Watch and learn, CIT." Duncan smirked, "Maybe one day, you'll be able to rock Chris' heart out."

Chris and I began to chuckle. "Nice." Chris said with a laugh, "If Courtney plays her guitar, I will be so head over heels over her."

"Well, good luck with that." I said.

Courtney swing her guitar on Duncan's groin with an evil smirk, causing him to scream in pain.

"That hard enough, jerkface?" Courtney asked.

I got really angry as I picked up my guitar and slammed it on Courtney's head, knocking her out as part of revenge. "That's what you think, sister." I smirked, causing Duncan to smirk.

* * *

Time for the second challenge which is the paparazzi one. Duncan and I were the only ones who are really nervous. How are we supposed to handle these people.

I was called next after Duncan. I run past the paparazzi, briefly signed the autograph, smiled at the girl who holds a camera, run pass a girl who squealed, a guy holding a bag and a waiter holding a plate of sandwiches. Finally, I was face to face with the security guard. I said, "Hi, I'm Gwen. I'm one from the band." The security guard disappears and I made it inside where Duncan and Courtney are.

"Nice action you got there, pasty." Duncan said, smirking.

"Thanks, Duncan." I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Awesome job, Gwen." Chris said, "You just passed the test."

"Thank you." I said, politely.

"Heh, nice." Duncan gives me a flirtatious smile, causing Courtney to roll her eyes and turned away with her arms crossed.

* * *

With Harold running down the red carpet, crying while destroying the cutouts on his way, I let out a cringe.

"Ooh, that is way cold right here." I said in an awkward tone.

"Yeah, I'll say." Duncan agreed.

* * *

Chef gives Chris the envelope of announcing the winner. "And now with all you've been waiting for." Chris said, "The photographic evidence. Let's see your best shot, shall we." He pulls out the stack of photos. "Courtney ducked, Duncan socked, Gwen smiled, Owen tripped." Owen smiled sheepishly. "Next, Beth flipped, Harold, if that's not a cry for help, I don't know what is and Lindsay, the pose. Which means, we have a winner..." Courtney let out a smirk but Chris said, "Lindsay!" Courtney is not amused while Lindsay was happy.

"Yay!" Lindsay cheered.

"How is that possible?" Courtney asked, "I did the best job going through the paparazzi."

"Man, Courtney's jealous, does she?" Duncan whispered to me.

"Yeah." I nodded in agreement.

* * *

The third challenge is going to be trashing the hotel room. Duncan uses the palm tree to smash down the desk. I felt very impressive of his moves. I picked up the painting portrait and smashed it on the floor but Courtney smashed the things everywhere. Duncan glared at her, very jealous. He was really mad at her now.

* * *

"Which means Courtney wins the invisibility!" Chris announced.

"Yes!" Courtney cheered until Duncan steps on her foot. She screamed in pain while holding her foot. "Ow!"

"That is for kicking me in the kiwis." Duncan said, angrily.

"Now you're going to decide, who's going to be kicked off in a band?" Chris stated while Harold and Beth looked at each other.

* * *

At the Gilded Chris Awards ceremony, it is time for another elimination again. I sure hope I didn't get vote off again like last time. "Now for Total Drama. Seven left. One must go. And it won't be Courtney."

"Damn it." Duncan and I cursed quietly. We started to do the voting which I had to select Courtney.

Once that was done, Chris said, "Alright. The Gilded Chris award goes to Courtney and Beth." He throws it at the two said girls before announcing who will stay. "Harold, Owen and Gwen." While Chris throws three Chris awards to all of us, Duncan looked worried while Lindsay smirked. "Only one left. The final Chris award goes to...Duncan." Duncan felt happy when Chris throws the last award to him. Harold and Beth looked shocked. "Lindsay is going bye bye."

"But Lindsay, Harold and I voted for Duncan." Beth pointed out.

"Thought so." Chris said, "In fact, what happens when the first one gets the show. A constant accidentally voted itself off."

"What?" Lindsay cried.

"Take a look, unlike me," Chris continued, "The camera never lies." The camera shows that Lindsay did vote herself off by accident. We gasped in shock except Duncan who is laughing. "Lindsay, time for you to say sayonara." Lindsay looks confused. "That means goodbye."

"In Japanese?" I asked.

"Exactly." Chris said.

Lindsay felt sad as she stood up and walked away. As she does, she is stopped by Beth.

* * *

After Lindsay gets in the Lame-O-Sine while saying goodbye, the Lame-O-Sine drove off. The remaining contestants leave the ceremony except me and Duncan so we can have a private conversation.

"I can't believe Courtney got an invisibility multiple times." I said.

"I know, right but that's completely messed up." Duncan said.

"With her still in the game," I whispered in his ear, "we can team up together to vote her off."

Duncan let out a chuckle while rubbing his hands together, "Excellent. We should try that."

"That's the spirit." I said as Duncan and I shared a kiss while wrapping each other's arms for a hug.

* * *

**End chapter**

**I didn't like it when Duncan was impressed of Courtney destroying the whole hotel objects during the third challenge. In order to do that, I began making him feel jealous and angry at her. **


	15. Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen

**A/N: On with the next chapter of Innocent When You Dream where they're going to have a Kung Fu challenge! For all haters out of there, please don't read it. If you put a hateful review comment, I will kill you by chopping your head off. So, please, please, no hate comments on my GWUNCAN stories!**

* * *

While entering the girls trailer, Beth was complaining about how exhausting the previous challenge was while Courtney complains about Lindsay voting herself off by accident. And as for me, I was the only one who didn't.

"Oh, give me a break. You two are just acting dramatic." I said, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Well, Brady and I are going to bed." Beth said, walking away with a picture of Brady in her hands.

"Don't you want to stay up for a bit?" Courtney asked, "We can watch a video on my PDA."

Beth climbed on the bottom bunk while I go to the other top bunk bed near him. "No thanks." Beth said.

"I think I'll pass." I added, "Good night." I put the covers on and go to sleep, resting on the pillow. With all the previous challenge and everything, we all started to feel exhausted. While getting some shut eye, I was unaware that Courtney was trying to have an alliance with Beth.

* * *

A loud gong is heard as we snapped our eyes open in fear. We are no longer in our trailers anymore, we are finding ourselves outside with pillows and mats.

"What?" Beth cried.

"AHH! What the?!" I yelped in surprised, "What's going on?"

"Holy pizza pockets! Where the heck are we?" Owen asked, looking terrified.

Duncan began to sniff at something before covering his nose quickly. "Aw man. We're back in Camp Wawanakwa." Duncan complained.

"Camp Wawanakwa?!" I asked, "You got to be kidding me." The wind began to blow which I had to shield my eyes because of the leaves. Then all of the sudden, Chris appears from the trees. It turns out that he was medicating while floating in the air like magic. "Nice." I said, sarcastically while rolling my eyes once more.

"No way." Owen said.

"Whoa." Harold added as we watched Chris doing tricks. After he bowed at us, he removed the belt thing that is actually the gravity one. I guess it turns out to be a fake.

"Wires?!" Duncan asked, confused before letting out a scoff, "I take back my whoa."

"Where did you get those wires?" I asked.

Chris ignored my question and said, "Hello, competitors, welcome to the Total Drama Kung Fu Reward Challenge. Shun out of location here in the Japanese woods. Today, we picked girls against boys."

Duncan and I looked at other in shock while Courtney began to complain, "No fair! The girls are outnumbered three or two!"

"Cool down, Courtney." Chris said, trying to calm her down, "Only two boys are competing today. Owen earned himself a penalty last night when he snuck off-set to go..." A skateboard lands in his hands. "skateboarding."

"What?! I would never ride something with wheels that small!" Owen protested as Chris gives the skateboard to him.

"Yes. You. Would!" Chris glared at Owen.

"Oh! You mean last night, last night, right...yeah...I, uh, flagged a taxi and went into town to catch the skatepark..." Owen said, "Check out this gnarly trick." He stepped on the skatboard but it slipped off, causing him to fall. We all stared at him until Owen said, "Okay, I crack a burger."

"I can see that." Beth said.

"He does have an appetite." Harold added.

"You don't say." I added as well.

* * *

"That's it." Courtney said softly, "Wax on."

"Nice and easy." I added as Courtney and I watched Beth waxing Chef's chest hair. I felt like I started to puke when Beth does that.

"Wax off!" Courtney yelled, causing Beth to remove the wax off Chef's chest. Chef woke up quickly and ran off while Owen began to take notes.

"Ouch." Owen said.

Beth and I started to do push-ups while Courtney begins yelling by counting. "Aw, man!" I complained, "This is taking forever to do this!"

"That's it!" Courtney said in truimph while Duncan, who is standing on Harold, frowned angrily at her from far away. He didn't like it when she bosses me and Beth around like that. Courtney glared at him by putting a rock on Beth and began to stand on it. "Faster, Beth, faster!" Courtney said with an evil grin.

"Aw, crap." I muttered as I got up from my feet while Duncan places a moose on top of Harold. My face started to feel impressed as I stared at Duncan with a smile. Man, he's good.

* * *

After so much training, the battle begins between Harold and Beth while Duncan and Courtney began to control them with the control thingy. As for me, I was watching to make sure who will be the winner.

Later, it turns out that Harold wins. Courtney, Beth and I are in the kitchen, watching dishes. Courtney and Beth began to argue at each other while I silently washed one dish before going to another one. While Courtney and Beth continued bickering, Chef put the bucket of knives down on the table.

"Shut your traps and a blade!" Chef snapped as he walks past them until he added, "Except you, Goth Girl." I continued washing dishes with a smile on my face. I'm glad that I was not included in this knife thing.

Courtney scoffed and said, "Are we going to have a knife fight?"

I turned my head towards her and said in a cold tone, "Yes."

"Well..." Beth said, taking out a knife, "It's worth a try."

"Would it better if Miss CIT here will have mouth wash." I jerked my thumb at Courtney who glared at me.

"Excuse me?!" she asked, taking a knife out, "Don't pick a fight if you win." Beth gulped nervously. Chef came back while bringing in the tub of water and began to explain about it.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed before she let out a mutter, "Stupid jellyfish." Beth began to cook something while holding Courtney's PDA while I was halfway done with the dishes and kitchen items.

While Courtney continues screaming, Beth glanced at her and said, "You're so lucky to have a PDA. It sure will be nice to talk with my sweetie Brady."

Courtney was fighting a jellyfish, trying to get it off her, "Go ahead and call him." She yelped as the jellyfish was on Courtney's face while Beth began to smile. I looked at Courtney's reaction and began to laugh. That will teach her not to mess around with us. Courtney began to ramble on about the friendship which I go back to the dishes again.

Beth begins to talk with Brady on Courtney's PDA as I watched Courtney running around with pihannas all over her. During this chaos, I looked at the camera and said, "She'll get over with. Courtney needs to learn how to behave like a noble citizen."

* * *

"More tea, best friend?" Courtney asked Beth.

"After you, best friend." Beth smiled at her before they share a laugh. They began to have a conversation, I felt extremely uncomfortable while going outside. Their friendship creeps me out.

When I made it outside, I noticed Duncan was there as well. I flashed a smile at him. "Hey." I greeted.

Duncan turned around to face me, "Hey yourself, Pasty."

"So, how's the challenge so far?"

"It was good so far. I can't believe Harold a pet snail."

"Oh yeah?" I smirked, raising my eyebrow, "Since when?"

"Don't know." Duncan shrugged, "No reason. How's it going with you?"

"Very good as well. I was finished washing the dishes already."

"Wow. Good for you. No wonder you're very good of dishes."

I began to blush at what he said. Duncan sure is a nice guy to me. "Aw, thanks, Duncan." I smiled sweetly at him, "That's very kind of you." I kissed him on the cheek. "And congratulations for being Harold's mentor. I'm very proud of you."

"No problem. Just doing my job." Duncan said, pulling me closer for a kiss.

* * *

**End chapter**

**I like the part where Courtney gets attacked by jellyfish and piahannas which makes me laughing my head off like a crazy hyena!**


	16. 2008: A Space Owen

**Now it's on to the next chapter of the rewrite TDA story which is the Space Owen one! But this time, Gwen will be voted off along with Harold, sorry. Let the chapter, everybody!**

* * *

During the middle of the night, we got out of our trailers which I glanced at Duncan who is having trouble with his back.

"Ow, my back." he groaned, "Ow, what's with the matresses? Are they filled with rocks or something?" This caused Harold to smirk.

"You okay, Duncan?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Duncan replied, "Really fine."

"Can you believe those guys, Beth and Gwen." Courtney said, "What a bunch of Nigara Falls."

"Well, Duncan is the one who makes me laugh." I smiled at Duncan who winked at me.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Beth said, pointing at something. When we all walked over to the other direction, we were greeted by Chris who is wearing a loincloth from earlier along with Chef.

"Good morning, cast." Chris said, "Or should I say 'Good middle of the night'?"

"Good middle of the night?" I asked, confused, "What does that mean?"

"Wait a second." Harold said, "I coulda sworn that we did Caveman movies."

"We already did, Harold." Chris pointed out, "We have to do the costumes and salary on 99%."

"Aw, dude, it's the middle of the night." Owen complained, "I was having the best dream about the bottomless deep pizza."

Chris frowned at Owen's comment, "Sorry, Owen." Then he grinned, "Well, today's movie genre may be start with the Dawn of Time and quickly goes up, up and away!"

"Oh, I get it now." Beth said, astonished after we saw a shooting star, "We're doing outer space movies."

Courtney glared at her, "Where's your first move, Genius?"

* * *

"What's his problem?" Duncan asked as he and I approached Courtney with boxes on our hands. We had just overheard of the conversation between Owen and Courtney which Owen ran off crying.

"More importantly, why do I get one of these?" Courtney glared at the trophy which belongs to Owen.

Duncan and I looked at each other with confused looks. "What's she talking about?" I whispered softly to Duncan who shrugged in reply.

* * *

While everyone's boxes are opened, I guess it was my turn to open mine since I'm the last one. When I opened it, all I saw is two lizards before letting out a gasp of excitement.

"Angus and Vampyra!" I shouted as the lizards crawled up to my shoulders, "How nice to see you again!"

"Nice." Duncan goes over to me so he can take a look at my gift, "You got pets too. That was awesome!"

I felt my cheeks turned red, "Aw, thanks, Duncan." I glanced at the green and black creature on his hand. "Hey, what's that you're holding?"

"Oh, that's Scuffy, my pet tarantula." Duncan said before staring at his pet, lovingly, "Isn't he adorable?"

I let out a giggle, "He sure is. May I touch him?"

Duncan flashed a smile, "Sure." I smiled at Scuffy before reaching my finger to stroke its back while Angus and Vampyra smiled.

* * *

The challenge was going well until...

"Where's my Scruffy?" Duncan yelled until he saw his pet being squashed on Harold's back. "No! Scruffy!" He falls to his knees and cries. I glanced over at him, sadly which I feel sorry for him.

Without hesitating, I rubbed his back in comfort, trying to cheer him up, "There, there, it's alright."

* * *

It turns out that Beth had won the invincibility. Good for her though. While I was drawing a picture of Duncan on my sketchpad, Beth and Courtney are having a fight again.

"I can't believe you were against me like that!" Courtney snapped.

"You deserved being so mean and bossy towards me!" Beth snapped back.

"Well then, the Girls Alliance is over!" Courtney glared at her.

"Amen to that." I murmured quietly while Beth and Courtney turned away in anger.

* * *

Here we are again at the Award Ceremony to vote off another cast member. This cannot be good.

"Time for another cast member to be voted out." Chris announced. "Everyone, cast your votes. Starting now." And so it begins.

"This will teach you to mess with my Scruffy." Duncan smirked.

"Bye bye, traitor." Harold glared.

"Harold's onto me, I know it." Owen said, nervously.

"The girl alliance is over." Beth snapped.

"I guess I vote for Harold on that one." I said.

Courtney glared at me and then to the vote monitor by pressing, "See ya later, Gothie."

After the voting, Chris begins to announce each of us who will be safe. "Okay, people." he said, "The Gilded Chris awards goes to...Beth...Duncan...Gwen..." Only Harold and Courtney left. "And...Courtney." Chris throws it to Courtney who smiles in satisfaction. "Sorry, Harold, your lamosine awaits." Harold gasps but gives in by getting up his seat and walk away sadly.

Just as he was about to, he can hear Duncan say, "Get on with it, Doris." Harold got mad before running up to him by pulling his pants down. Then Chef picks Harold up and takes him to the lamosine. "I kinda had that coming."

"Gwen, it's off to Lamosine for ya." Chris said.

"What?!" Duncan asked, shocked, "But Gwen has done well on the challenge." I hung my head in sadness. It's time for me to be eliminated like last time. Duncan was the only one who is really going to miss me. In order to do that, he throw his arms around me for a hug and gives me a romantic kiss.

"Touching, touching. Now get out of here, Gwen." Chris pointed to the Lamosine.

"Alright." I said, sadly before smiling at Duncan, "Well, goodbye, Duncan."

"Goodbye, Gwen." He smiled back. Without that, we let go of each other and I was walking towards the Lamosine and get in where Harold was. Then afterwards, it drove off.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Gwen's voted off again. Sorry. So please no hateful comments against my story! :(**


	17. The Aftermath: IV

**On to the aftermath chapter so here we go!**

* * *

"Let's give it over to Gwen!" Chris announced.

I was not amused at this, "I wanted to know each of you planned to use the money by helping save the environment which I am not busy with anyone else." I flashed a smile at Duncan who smiled back.

"Well, as it turns out," Beth stated, "Brady will signed a job during the summer and..."

"Here we go again." Heather rolled her eyes at Beth's story about Brady.

"Just let the girl believe." Leshawna said, placing her hand on Heather's shoulder.

"And he's going to need some help by putting planters." Beth continued, "So I'll help by using some trees so they won't get old."

"Really?" I asked, eagerly, "Wow! I'm impressed."

"Well," Duncan said, "I've been thinking about how cool those green guys are like hi-jacked ships are rested that time. I'm going to donate some of that."

"That's awesome, Duncan!" I said, happily, "Thank you. My vote is now in determined."

"I bet you vote for me on that one, Pasty." Duncan winked.

"I will do that soon enough." I blushed while turning away.

* * *

After voting in a bathroom stall, Chris is going to announced the votes of today's winner. It is either Duncan or Beth. Later on, after pulling out pieces of toilet papers out of the pickle jar, there's only one left.

"The season 2 winner of Total Drama winner is..." Chris stated. I bit my lip nervously while staring at Duncan who was nervous too. A moment of silence until..."Duncan!"

"Ahahaha! Yeah!" Duncan cheered as he got out of the chair. Everyone cheered at him except Courtney who is still mad. I quickly got out of my seat of the peanut gallery and ran to Duncan, giving him a hug.

"You did it, Duncan! You did it!" I smiled, "I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, Gwen." Duncan said.

Just as he was about to lean closer to my face for a kiss, I immediately placed my finger on his lips. "You know, come to think, we're both winners on each season." I said, "Well, Owen won in the real TDI ending."

"Yes he does."

With that, we both kissed passionately. While everyone else except Courtney kept cheering, a boy with brown hair peeked behind the curtain. He was looking at something.

Beth sat up on the chair and looked to see who it was. Then all of the sudden, her sad face turns into excitement, "Brady!" When the said boy approached her, Beth leaped into his arms and they both share a hug.

"Wow." Lindsay said in amazement.

"Not only if he's real, he's really awesome." Heather said in admirement.

Duncan and I saw the whole thing after we stopped kissing. "Looks like Brady is real after all." Duncan said.

"I know." I slid my fingers to his chest, "That's why I like you more."

Duncan gives a sexy smirk, "I like you too." We kissed one more time.

"And so it ends," Chris concluded, "Thanks for me. Your humble host, Chris McLean and from our loser, Beth. It's been a great season on Total...Drama...Action!"

* * *

**End chapter**

**The story's not over yet as soon as I write an alternate ending with Beth as a winner!**


	18. Alternate Ending

**The final chapter of Innocent When You Dream!**

* * *

"The season winner of Total Drama is..." Chris said, pulling out the last toilet paper piece from the jar. Duncan and Beth are anxious for this until... "Beth!" Beth's face turned excitement as she jumped out of the chair and began to cheered.

"Yay!" Beth shouted as Brady showed up. "Brady!" She and Brady embraced each other while the other ex-constants gathered around them.

I watched on in amazement until Duncan approached me. "Wanna get out of here and have a bite to eat?" Duncan asked with his hand in front of my face.

My cheeks turned red when I looked at him with a smile, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. If you want to." He helped me up by grabbing my hand. Then afterwards, we leave the stage together. "So, where do you want to buy for dinner?"

"Well, I don't know. Perhaps, McDonalds will be nice."

"Hmm...that wouldn't suck but okay."

"Awesome. And oh, one more thing." I kissed him passionately with my arms wrapped around him after we stopped in our tracks. Duncan smiled before returning the kiss.

"I love you." I said after we pulled our lips away, breathless.

"I love you too, Gwen. Shall we get going?" Duncan asked.

"Sure."

We exited out of the building with our hands on our shoulders while everyone else stayed behind.

"It's been a great season of Total...Drama...Action!" Chris concluded, causing the ex-constants looked at the audience in confusion except Courtney who screamed in anger, "I hate this show so much!"

* * *

**That's the end of the story! Thank you so much for reviewing, Gwuncan fans! Really appreciate it!**


End file.
